High School Reunion
by XcreationandpeaceX
Summary: Bonnie is living in New York and working a dream job. She heads back to Mystic falls for her 10 year high school reunion and runs into Damon her ex-boyfriend she hasn't seen since high school after she found him cheating on her with another girl in his dorm room.
1. Chapter 1

Three months ago, Bonnie received an email from her high school best friend Caroline Forbes reminding her of her high school reunion and after three long months the night has finally arrived. Her flight was in just a couple of hours and she couldn't wait to see her friends and family. Bonnie couldn't believe it was ten years ago that she graduated high school. Ten years ago, if you told her she'd be where she is in life right now, she wouldn't believe it. When she was in high school, she wanted to be a famous fashion designer and thought that by her late twenties she'd have her own small boutique in New York and living life like Carrie Bradshaw. At the age of twenty-eight she's living in New York, in a very cramped apartment working as investigative journalist, and she loves every minute of it. She does get homesick and wishes she could see her friends and family more often and wishes she had more opportunities to do so but the universe had funny ways of throwing things at her exactly when she needed them.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." She said apologizing to a man she accidentally bumped with her suitcase rushing to find a seat in the waiting area.

"It's alright." He quickly said as the woman rushed away, noticing a familiarity to her walk. "Bonnie?"

She turned her head around and noticed that the stranger she bumped into was no stranger at all but her high school boyfriend and first love Damon Salvatore. "Damon." She paused. He looked slightly different his dark hair hidden under a baseball cap, he had a bit of a beard, he was no longer a tall lanky kid with bright blue eyes he was now a rugged, muscular man with more of a darker edge. "Hi." She said awkwardly surprised to see him. Last time they spoke was right before her high school graduation when they broke up, because she found him cheating on her with his ex-girlfriend in his dorm room. Bonnie was left heartbroken and she couldn't deny seeing him brought back old feelings, but it was ten years ago the past was in the past. She stopped holding grudges a long time ago. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He nodded. The first thing that crossed his mind the second he saw her was to apologize, he knew he hurt her, and he did nothing to fix it. He was an asshole teenager and at the time he didn't feel sorry for what he did. He broke her heart, she cried her eyes out in front of him, she was so hurt and his only response to her was telling her to "get over it." He'd let her beat the shit out of him right now in front of all these people if he could. She didn't deserve what he did to her and he wanted to sit down to talk and apologized to her, but he knew this wasn't the time and place for it. "Living the New York dream, I see. Just like you always wanted." He stated trying to escape all the thoughts that were currently running through his head.

"Not exactly." She giggled. "I'm living a different New York dream then I thought I would, but I love it." She told him. "What about you? Do you live in New York?"

"I do." He admitted. "I moved here almost a year ago for a job, and I haven't seen my family since I moved so I'm going down to visit." He explained.

"That's really nice, I bet they'll be excited to see you." Damon and his family are very close, and she never thought he'd even leave Mystic Falls, so moving out of Virginia must have been hard for him. "The high school reunion is in a few days, and I'd promise Caroline I'd be there. But it was nice seeing you Damon, maybe we'll see each other around Mystic Falls." She told him when it was announced that it was time to board their flight.

"Yeah I'm glad I got to see you." He smiled. "I'll see you soon Bon."

Her lips drew into a thin line biting at them. "Bye." She whispered getting on line to board the plane. She couldn't deny that knowing she's going to be around Damon for the next two weeks made her nervous especially since she still has unresolved feelings about something that happened ten years ago. She hates that it still bothers her even though she's tried to move past it she feels like she carries it into every new relationship that she's had, and that's why they never work out. The longest relationship she's had since high school only lasted a year and a half, and they broke up almost a year ago. His name was Enzo he was English and was in New York on a work visa. They quickly hit it off and she was very much in love with him. But once his work visa expired and it was time for him to go back to England, her feelings quickly changed when he asked her to go with him. She'd been in the same scenario before with Damon. Damon wanted Bonnie to go Whitmore with him once she graduated so they can be together. He told her New York was too far and that their long-distance relationship would be doomed to quickly end. Bonnie was young, naïve, and in love so she chose to stay with Damon. Even if it meant not following her dreams. When she went to tell Damon the news that she chose to stay, that's when she found him in his dorm room with Katherine. She remembered that day vividly. She couldn't wait to tell Damon that she was going to Whitmore, she practically ran to his room. He even gave her a key to the dorm bribing her to stay. Once she opened that door and saw them together under his sheets, she immediately started sobbing. He quickly demanded Katherine to get out basically pushing her out the room half naked. "What the fuck Bonnie?" He yelled completely outraged.

"Why are you mad at me?" She cried.

"Because you can't just walk in on me like that." He demanded.

"But I'm your girlfriend you gave me a key." She explained.

"I gave you a key only to use if you were staying at Whitmore not to use whenever you wanted." He stated putting his shirt on.

"That's what I came to tell you that I'm staying I chose you Damon." She said wiping tears that wouldn't stop flowing. "Why were you with Katherine?"

"Because I thought you were leaving." He said emotionless.

"So, you thought it gave you the right to cheat on me?"

"Get over it." He screamed carelessly.

"Fuck you Damon, we're done." She said throwing the key back at him and running out the room.

That's the last time she ever saw Damon until now, and in New York out of all places. The flight was a little over an hour, and during the hour all she thought about were ways to avoid Damon during her trip. She knew they'd have to talk eventually about what happened ten years ago, but she didn't want to talk about it at least not now since it was the first time, she's seen Damon since then. Once she boarded off her flight, she went to wait by the extremely long taxi line. "Great." She grumbled shoving her headphones on. "I'm going to be waiting for the next hour." A few minutes later she felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Uh hi, Damon." She said pulling her headphones out.

"Hey." He said giving her the small side smile that she used to love so much. "Stefan should be here any minute to pick me up." He informed her. "Do you want a ride?"

"No, I'm okay." She said shaking her head. "I'm just going to take a taxi."

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "This line is insane."

"No, I'll be fi-" She tried to answer before she was interrupted.

"Damon." Stefan yelled pulling him roughest hug she's ever seen, which made her smile. She loved how close Stefan and Damon have always been nothing could ever break them apart not even living in different states. "Hi, baby brother."

"No, freaking way, Bonnie?" Stefan shoved Damon aside and hugged Bonnie.

"Hey, Stefan." She said squeezing him.

"I've missed you, I thought I wasn't going to see you until the reunion." He grinned. "Elena is waiting by the car, wait until she sees you." He said enthusiastically grabbing her suitcase before she can even protest.

"Hey almost sister in law." Damon said hugging Elena tightly.

"Hey almost brother in law." She giggled.

"Bonnie?" Elena yelled. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come a few days early since I had some extra vacation time." She told her.

"We're going to put the suitcases in the trunk." Stefan said pulling Damon with him. "Are you and Bonnie a thing again? Stefan whispered aggressively.

"No, we just ran into each other at the airport in New York." He said putting the suitcases in the trunk. "I didn't even know she was coming this weekend."

"Have you apologized for being an ass yet?" He said smacking him on the chest.

"Ow." He complained. "I haven't had the chance to."

"Did you know Damon was coming?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Yes, but in my defense, I didn't know you were coming on the same day." She looked back at her friend in worriment. "Are you mad? Did you want me to sit in the back with you?"

"I'm not mad Elena, I knew I'd run him eventually." She sighed. "I'll be fine, I can't avoid him forever. I guess ten years was long enough." She admitted.

"I'm so happy you guys are here." Stefan said as he pulled out the airport. "How long are you guys here?"

"Two weeks." They said in unison.

"Are you guys sure you didn't plan this?" Stefan joked.

"Shut up Stefan." Elena whispered as she pinched his leg thinking they wouldn't notice.

Most of the ride to Mystic Falls consisted of Stefan and Elena making small talk with them catching up on the last couple years. Stefan and Elena already knew mostly of what was going on in their life from keeping in touch and past visits, but she learned new things about Damon like, how he didn't live that far from her but they lived in different boroughs. Bonnie lived in Queens while Damon lived in Manhattan. She also learned that Damon opened a high-end restaurant bar while he learned that Bonnie was one of the lead journalists for The New York Press. For a couple minutes they rode in silence until Damon decided to ask her a question. "How's your grams?" He asked.

"She's great." She nodded giving him a small smile. During the time Damon and Bonnie were in their relationship her grams and him grew very close, and it broke her heart when she learned Bonnie and Damon broke up. Bonnie never told her the real reason why, she just told her it was because of college and their long-distance relationship wasn't going to work. "How's your mom?"

"Good." He answered. "She's probably cooking and baking an insane amount of food as we speak."

"You know it brother." Stefan added. "Bonnie you have to come to dinner, mom would love to see you. She always asks about you."

"I don't want to intrude." She told them. "I still have to meet up with my parents, but thanks for the invite."

"If you change your mind, you know where mom lives." Stefan told her as he pulled up to her home.

"Thanks, I'll let you know." She grinned. "And thanks for the ride, I'll see you guys soon."

"Here, let me help you with your suitcase." Damon said jumping out the car.

"Thanks Damon, I'll see you around." She said heading toward the house.

"Oh, she'll definitely be seeing you around." Stefan informed Damon.

"Stefan what the hell did you do?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I invited Bonnie's parents to dinner, we'll be seeing them tonight." Stefan smiled from ear to ear very proud of his plan.

"You're an idiot Stefan." Damon complained, upset with his brother. He didn't want to make Bonnie to feel forced to speak to him and Stefan wasn't giving her that choice. "It's obvious she doesn't want so speak to me. Please, stop pushing it."

"Damon's right babe." Elena agreed. "I know Bonnie she'll come around eventually."

"I'm sorry, I just want to be like it used to be, you know." He said holding Elena's hand. "The four of us use to be inseparable."

"We're not in high school anymore Stefan." Damon grimaced.

"No, we're not. And you're not that high school kid anymore either, Bonnie needs to know that." Stefan declared. Damon made a lot of bad choices when they were kids and losing Bonnie was one of them. But he wasn't a bad guy and all Stefan wished was for Bonnie to see that.

"She will." Elena said squeezing his hand. "Just on her own time."

"Okay, I'll back off." Stefan promised.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I honestly did not expect as many reviews as I received, since I haven't written in years and since TVD is no longer airing. But I see there is still some Bamon fans out there and hopefully some new ones thanks to Netflix. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I truly wasn't expecting it. It really keeps me motivated to keep writing, and as long as you guys enjoy reading it I'll keep writing it.**_

"Looks like your plan worked." Damon said shaking his head when he saw Bonnie and her parents making their way towards the house. Though Stefan was a bit pushy and it could drive him crazy at times. He was grateful for his brother because he knew it was always with good intention.

"Looks like it did." Stefan beamed completely proud of himself.

"You're annoying." Damon chuckled shoving his brother playfully.

"Admit it, you're glad she's here." Stefan badgered.

"Of course, I am. I mean just look at her." Damon said gazing at her as she entered through the door.

"Wipe your chin brother, you're drooling." He said patting Damon on the back before walking away. Damon couldn't deny he was happy he'd get to spend some time with her, or at least some time around her. He wanted her to get used to being around him again in hopes that they can finally get to speaking terms again.

"Is that my blue-eyed baby boy?" Damon heard a familiar voice say. "You better come over here and give me a hug." Sheila demanded.

"Grams!" Damon shouted like a little kid on Christmas morning when he saw Sheila waiting for him with open arms. "How are you? You look amazing. I've missed you." He rambled which made Bonnie giggle.

"I'm great, thank you. And if you missed me so much why haven't you visited me?" She questioned squeezing his face. "Look at this beard, you're a whole man now."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I'll keep in touch I promise. I'm so happy you're here." He said taking her hand and leading her towards the table.

Bonnie just watched them in awe, ten years and it was like if nothing has changed between them. Ten years and everything changed between her and Damon. She wished things could have ended on better terms between them, she really loved Damon's family and wish she could have been able to spend time with them, but she already has come to term with her reality. So, she promised herself to enjoy the little time she was going to be able to spend with them tonight. "Hi, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Oh Bonnie." She screamed in surprised. "Bonnie." She instantly started crying and squeezing the life out of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked completely in shock. "You know what it doesn't even matter, I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too." She smiled wiping her own tears.

"I'm so happy everyone was able to make it today." Lily announced when they were done eating dinner. "I'm so grateful. I'm so happy." She said embracing Damon. "I haven't seen my son in a whole year. You can't even imagine how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too mom." He stated kissing her temple.

"Even the Bennett's are here. My Bonnie girl is here." She said bring her hands to her heart. "You and Elena are like the daughters I never had." She told them. "I haven't seen you in ten years, but my love for you has remained unchanged."

"You're making me cry." Bonnie grinned fanning away her tears. "I've missed all of you so much, I've missed being home. I'm grateful I've gotten to spend time with every one of you tonight."

After dinner they all dispersed around the house to catch up. The Salvatore's were catching up with Bonnie and Elena's parents in the living room, while Damon and her Grams sat on the swing outside. The whole night they've be inseparable as Shelia was determined to know everything that went on the past ten years of Damon's life. Bonnie stuck with Elena and Stefan to see where they were with their wedding planning. "We were thinking of having an end of summer wedding around the end of August. We'll probably send out the save the dates early spring." Elena informed her. "Which means I'll be seeing a lot more of you for the engagement party, the dress shopping, and of course the bachelorette party." Elena mentioned excitedly. "You know I wouldn't miss it. I can't believe you two are getting married." Bonnie said happily. "I mean I can believe it." She giggled. "You guys have been together for like what, twelve years. That's amazing."

"Yeah, now we get to spend the rest of our lives together." Stefan said wrapping his arms around Elena and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, you get to drive me crazy forever." She said sarcastically.

"But you love it." He said pinning her against the wall and kissing her.

"That's my cue to go." She laughed leaving them behind and heading towards the patio.

"Hey Bon." Sheila greeted when she saw Bonnie outside. "Come sit with us." She said patting the seat next to her. "Damon was just telling me about New York, isn't it a crazy coincidence you both live there."

"Yeah." She sighed sitting next to her grams. "I found out today actually."

"Oh." Shelia said confused. "I'm surprised you guys didn't keep in touch. I remember you telling me everything ended fine with you two, and you remained friends."

"We did." Bonnie quickly shot out. "I guess we both just got so busy with work and school, we just lost touch." She looked at Damon with pleading eyes in hopes he'd go along with her lie.

"Yeah." He stated clearing his throat. "But we're here now, that's all that matters."

"Thank you." Bonnie mouthed.

Damon just nodded.

"Grams, I think mom and dad are heading home. We should get inside." She told her helping her grandma up.

"Okay." She said solemnly. "It was nice to see you Damon, I hope to see you again soon."

"You can count out that." He swore giving her one last hug.

"Goodnight Damon."

"Night Bon." He said giving her a smile. He got a goodnight it wasn't much, but it was a start.

**XXXX**

"Morning mom and dad." Bonnie greeted happily. "Morning grams." She said kissing her on the cheek.

"Well don't you look nice. Would you like some breakfast?" Grams asked.

"No, thanks. I'm going out for breakfast."

"With Damon?" Grams asked.

"Grams, leave Bonnie and that boy alone." Abby defended.

"Thanks mom. For your information grams." She chuckled. "I'm going out with Caroline and Elena." She informed her. "Damon and I haven't been together in ten years grams, and it's going to stay that way."

"If you say so." She stated sarcastically.

"I love you too grams." She said kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later." She told them as she grabbed her keys.

Bonnie didn't even have a chance to sit down before Caroline was squeezing "Bonnie Bennett, I haven't seen you in a whole freaking year. We're not allowed to do that anymore."

"Never again." She swore.

"Come sit." Caroline demanded excitedly. Even after high school and with a full time Caroline kept up with all things Mystic falls, the founder's council, the Miss. Mystic Falls pageant, and the parades. She planned all the main events that go on in Mystic falls and their high school reunion was by far the most important to her. "Are you guys ready for tomorrow tonight." She clapped happily.

"So ready." Elena said.

"I'm still trying to figure out what to wear." She admitted. "I have a couple of outfits and one of them includes my prom dress."

"Oh my god." Caroline squealed. "Your prom dress would be perfect. It's from 2009, but that dress is timeless and so beautiful."

"Yes." Elena agreed. "Do you guys remember prom?"

"Of course." Bonnie laughed. "We didn't get off the dance floor. Even when we went to Matt's after party, we didn't stop dancing the next morning I was so sore." Bonnie reminisced.

"That was the most I've ever seen Stefan dance." Elena told them. "Ever."

"Matt too, he hated dancing but as long as I wanted to dance, he'd always agree to dance with me. I couldn't have asked for a better prom date." Caroline added. "Remember the next morning, we all woke up on Matt's couch in our prom dresses surrounded by boxes of pizza." Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, I still have the pizza grease stain on my prom dress to prove it." Elena laughed.

"We were so young, we had so much fun, barely any worries." Bonnie sighed.

"Did you guys ever think ten years ago, we'd be where we are right now?" Caroline wondered.

"You mean wasting my youth away in medical school?" Elena inquired. "Surprisingly yes." She chuckled. "I'm just happy I'm graduating at the end of the month. I survived medical school." She praised waving her hands in the air. "What about you Care?"

"Not at all." She negated. "I thought I'd be in Europe somewhere married to some hot European prince living the life of luxury. Eighteen-year-old me was a bit shallow." She admitted. "Bon?"

"Eighteen-year-old me thought she'd be a fashion designer, living like Carrie Bradshaw in New York with Damon as my Mr. Big." She shook her head embarrassed with her younger self.

"Talking about Damon." Caroline added. "How is it going with him around?"

"I'm not going to lie, it stirred up some up some unresolved feelings." She confessed to her best friends.

"Has he apologized?" Caroline asked.

"No, but I know he wants to." She told them. "I can tell that he wants to talk to me about it, but I don't know if I want to."

"Why?" Caroline pestered.

"Because it was ten years ago, why should it even matter anymore?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Because." Elena started. "You said it yourself, you have unresolved feelings about it. But Damon isn't that guy anymore." Elena informed her. "I remember the Damon back in high school, and I know Damon now he's a very sweet guy and he has always asked about you. You should try and hear him out." Elena suggested.

"I agree with Elena." Caroline said. "You owe that to your eighteen-year-old self, you can finally close that chapter.

"I guess you guys are right." Bonnie agreed, ten years is long enough for something to have a hold on you. And she hated to admit that she carries the relationship she had with Damon into every other relationship she'd had. She knew it was one of the main reasons her past relationships have never lasted. Bonnie needed to move on, so she can finally have a long-lasting successful relationship. It was time to get closure.

**XXXX**

Give it to Caroline to plan the biggest High School Reunion ever. Everyone was wearing their old high school clothes that should have stayed in 2009. Bonnie settled on wearing her old prom dress, a light pink, forming fitting, corset dress. She even went with the same half up half down hairstyle from prom night. She looked through old pictures to see if she can match what she looked like on prom night. Good thing she saved everything from that night, she was prom 2009 down to the shoes.

"You look exactly the way you looked on prom night." Damon told her. "Doesn't even seem like a decade passed by.

"Thank you." She smiled. "What are you doing here?" She wondered since Damon didn't graduate with their class.

"Stefan said he missed me and wanted to spend as much time as we could together and forced me to come." He informed her. "But I've barley seen him since I got here. I honestly just think he just wanted me to be his DD."

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're right, when I walked in Stefan and Elena were already at the bar."

"Great." He groaned. "Guess I signed up to be the free Uber driver tonight."

"I'm sorry." She snorted.

"I see you still snort when you laugh." He chuckled.

She hid her face in her hands and laughed. "I will never hear the end of this." She said shaking her head. As long as they've known each other even before they dated Damon gave Bonnie hell for snorting when she laughs.

"Never." He told her. "I've missed that laugh." He paused. "Bon I-"

"Bonnie." Caroline squealed running towards her. "Hey Damon." She quickly said. "You look amazing." She told Bonnie. "Is it possible to look even better as you get older?" She complimented. "I don't remember you having an ass like that in 2009, right Damon?"

"Caroline." She snarled under her breath.

"Uh- you both look beautiful." Damon stuttered.

"Thanks." She said twirling around. "I can't believe my dress I wore for the Miss. Mystic falls court still fits." She mentioned excitedly. "But I have to help the DJ set up. I'll see you guys later." She told them before running off.

For a few minutes they just stood there quietly observing what was going on around them. "Bonnie, can we talk?" Damon asked breaking the silence between them. "Maybe in the halls where it's a bit quieter?" He asked leaning in close to her.

"Um, sure." She said with a bit of hesitation heading out their old high school cafeteria.

"Damon." A woman called grabbing him by the hand before he could get out the door pulling him towards her.

"Hi Katherine." He said emotionlessly.

"Hey, I've missed you." She said caressing his hand.

"Hey Katherine." Bonnie greeted without acknowledgement back, she wasn't going to let Katherine get under her skin. But even ten years later Katherine still seems to be the conniving bitch she was when they were teenagers. "We can talk later Damon."

"Bon wait-" He said reaching for her.

"It's okay." She told him. "We'll talk later."

"Bonnie, please." Damon pled.

"Damon, we can talk later." She swore.

"Okay." He said backing down. "But can you promise me one thing?" He asked.

"Sure."

"One dance?" He asked.

Bonnie paused. "Okay." She agreed before meeting Elena and Caroline at their table.

"The least you could have done was say hi." Damon claimed completely annoyed with Katherine. When he and Bonnie broke up, Katherine and Damon started dating again, on and off for the next three years. It didn't work out, and Katherine is still upset about it.

"The reason we didn't work out is because you weren't over her." Katherine said arrogantly. "It's very obvious that you're still obsessed with her. Why would I waste my breath even saying one word to her?"

"We didn't work because there wasn't anything healthy about our relationship." He retorted. For the three years they were together there wasn't a day they didn't fight, arguing about every little possible thing. They also never tried to fix anything as they spent most of their relationship cheating on each other. "Tell me one good thing about our relationship Katherine?" He spat.

"The sex." She said unashamed.

He chuckled. "If that's the first thing that came to your mind, then it proves my point. We weren't meant to be Katherine, we never were."

"Oh, and you and Bonnie are?" She asked defensively.

"I didn't say that." Damon stated.

"You don't have to. It's clearly what you want." Katherine said hurt. "Don't come running back to me when she breaks your heart again." Katherine claimed strutting out the gym.

"Katherine." He sighed chasing after her.

"What?" She growled.

"I care about you. I know you know that." He confessed. "But look at us, it hasn't even been ten minutes and we're already arguing."

"I loved you Damon."

"I know." He said wiping her tears. "But that's not what love is supposed to be like. You deserve to be happy, and have beautiful moments in a relationship, not just great sex." He laughed earning a small smile from Katherine.

"That could have been us, you know." Katherine professed. "If you weren't so hung up on Bonnie."

"I'm so sorry Katherine." He said caressing her cheek.

"I hope she makes you happy." She confessed honestly.

"I don't even know if she'll give me another chance." He sighed.

"She promised you once dance. That's your chance." She informed him. "Goodbye Damon.

"Bye Kat." He said giving her one last kiss on the cheek, before making his way back to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bonnie." He said tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "I'm so sorry, I-" She raised her hands stopping him from finishing his sentence. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Damon."

"But I do." He demanded. "For everything." Looking into her eyes with remorse.

"Maybe, we shouldn't talk about this here." She suggested. "We can talk another day. We're supposed to be having fun." She sighed. Bonnie wanted her closure but after everything that just happened, she didn't feel like it was the right place to get it.

"But Bonnie."

"Damon, please." She begged her voice cracking as she began walking away.

"You promised me a dance." He reminded her. "The Bonnie Bennett I knew always kept her promises."

"The Bonnie you knew, was young and naïve." She spat.

"So was the Damon you knew." He professed. "Please let me show you that."

"I can't Damon." She told him. "Not tonight."

_**Do you guys think Bonnie is ever going to give Damon a chance to explain himself? **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just wanted to start by apologizing for not updating last week, I updated my computer and everything I wrote for this chapter was lost, I had to rewrite the whole chapter hopefully I remembered most of what I wrote. But I hope you guys like it!**_

Soon after her talk with Damon she left her high school reunion and headed to the closest bar in town to drink her sorrows away. Caroline and Elena tried to follow but Bonnie told them she needed some time to be alone. She knew it wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism, but it was her best option. She took her last sip of wine, disappointed that the last few hours of her life are still clear in her mind. "Can I actually get a shot of whatever you think will make me forget this night?" She asked the bartender.

"Long night?" The bartender asked as she poured Bonnie her shot.

"Long decade." She groaned taking another shot. "I left this town ten years ago hoping this drama would disappear, but somehow it started following me before I even got into town." She told the bartender. Her high school reunion was supposed to be a fun night spent with her friends reminiscing of all the good times they had when they were teenagers. And all she was reminded of was being cheated on, and who her boyfriend cheated on her with. "I need to get the fuck out of this town."

"You and me both." Katherine said taking a seat next to her.

"You have to be joking." Bonnie huffed, just when she thought her night couldn't get any worse it does.

"Here you go." The bartender told her sliding her over her drink.

"Wait." She said grabbing the bartender's hand. "Can I get the check please." She pleaded before taking one last shot.

"Sure." She told her quickly printing out her check. "I hope your night gets better." The bartender told her giving her the check.

"Thanks me too." Bonnie told her signing the receipt and heading out the door.

"Are you really going to pretended like I'm not standing right here." Katherine complained chasing after her.

"Where are my keys." She said digging through her purse as she stubbled towards her car.

"You know you are drunk right?" Katherine stated leaning against Bonnie's car.

"Whatever." She murmured unlocking her door.

"You need to give Damon a chance to explain himself. He's not the same guy he was in high school." Katherine informed her closing Bonnie's car door before she was able to get it.

"I'm so sick of people telling me how Damon's changed. If he's changed so much why don't' you date him?" She said walking away in frustration. "Or do you only date him, when he's already in a relationship." She snapped.

"I deserved that." Katherine shrugged emotionless to her comment. "He still loves you." Katherine admitted.

"Oh please, if he did, he would have never cheated on me." She said pointing a finger at her. "It was ten years ago, how can you even be in love with someone you haven't seen in ten years?" She rambled. "And why are you even defending him?" She questioned circling around the bar's driveway.

"Because he's a good guy who deserves to be happy." It took a lot out of Katherine's ego to confess all of this to Bonnie, but she wanted Damon to be happy even if it wasn't with her, no matter how badly she wished it was.

"Oh please, what are you some saint now granting everyone's wish of happiness?" She said sarcastically.

"No." She said piercing her lip. "But I care about him."

"Then you be with him." Bonnie yelled. "I don't care anymore."

"You're pretty drunk for someone who doesn't seem to care." Katherine smirked.

"Why am I even still talking to you?" Bonnie retorted heading back to her car.

"As much as I don't like you, I'm not letting you drive home drunk." Katherine said blocking her entrance.

"You're not going to drive me home." Bonnie told her matter-of-factly.

"I'm not, but she is." She said pointing towards Elena.

"Thanks for calling me." Elena said as she rolled down her window.

"No problem." Katherine told her cousin opening the door for Bonnie. Katherine knew that when everything went down between her, Bonnie and Damon it put Elena is an awkward position and that she felt guilty for. She didn't really care for anything but Elena, they grew up together basically like sister everyone even confused them for sisters but as they got older, they grew apart. Then she met Damon and her whole world changed, her whole world became Damon. "You're welcome." Katherine expressed.

"For what?" Bonnie questioned rolling her eyes.

"For not letting you drive home drunk, oh and giving Damon back." She teased.

"I don't want him ba-"

"Goodnight." Katherine said slamming the car door before strutting off.

"She's drives me fucking crazy." Bonnie grumbled, she was already having a miserable night and running to Katherine was the icing on the cake. "Thanks for picking me up by the way." Bonnie acknowledged. "I'm sorry for being such a mess."

"It's okay Bon." Elena told her friend.

"It's not okay, we were supposed to have fun tonight and I ran off." She exclaimed solemnly. She truly wanted to enjoy her high school reunion and spend time with her friends especially since she only sees them a couple times a year.

"I know it's going to be hard for you to talk to him." Elena sighed taking ahold of her hand. "But you need to, for your own sanity." Elena advised.

"Why can't I just get over him." Bonnie cried burying her face in her hands. "It's been ten years, we were kids." She defended.

"You loved him Bonnie, you guys might have been young, but you guys really loved each other." Elena explained. Though Bonnie and Damon were young when they were in relationship, they deeply cared for each and truly loved one other. Elena never understood why Damon cheated on Bonnie, he knew he'd give up everything for her so when she found out that he cheated on Bonnie she was left in complete shock.

"If he really loved me then why did he cheat on me? It doesn't make sense." She blubbered. "I loved him. I was young but I thought he was my forever." She confessed.

"Bon, why don't you sleep over?" Elena suggested taking her friend's hand. "I can pick up Care, we can talk and eat so much junk."

"I don't want to barge in." Bonnie told her.

"Are you kidding?" Elena argued. "I need a girl's night I miss you guys."

"What about Stefan?"

"Stefan passed out the minute we got home." Elena informed her. "Trust me he doesn't mind." She giggled.

Once they got to Elena's house, Caroline was already waiting in the driveway with bags of junk food. "I got all of our favorite things." She said dancing around.

"Thanks Care." Bonnie said pulling her into a hug. "Elena you better join this hug." Bonnie demanded. "I love you guys." Bonnie stated thankfully.

Their night didn't last as long as they wanted it to because by the time they got to Elena's it was close to one am and they all had way too much wine. The next morning Bonnie woke up in Elena's guest room with a bottle of aspirin and water on the bedside table. She drank the aspirin and was thankful her hang over wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, especially after all the alcohol she consumed. She doesn't remember much after leaving the reunion, she doesn't even remember how she got to Elena's in the first place, but she was grateful she was there and not at her parent's house. She grabbed the clothes Elena left for her and jumped in the shower. By the time she got out her headache was less pounding, but her stomach was growling uncontrollably. "Elena?" Bonnie called when she couldn't find anyone around the house. "Elena?" She called again once she got to the kitchen.

"They're all sitting outside." Damon told her popping up behind the refrigerator door.

"Oh thanks." Bonnie said awkwardly playing with her hands.

"You're welcome." He told her leaving the kitchen.

"Damon wait." She quickly said stopping him in his tracks. "Can we talk?"

"Bon, we don't-"

"I want to." She interrupted. "Do you mind if we talk in the guest room?"

"Yeah, sure." He agreed following behind her.

"I want to apologize about last night." She started biting her lip nervously. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"It's my fault." He said. "I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. I was being selfish." He admitted walking towards her.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I let my emotions get the best of me when I saw Katherine." She acknowledged. She hated to admit it but the minute she saw Katherine she went back to being that insecure eighteen-year-old girl who got her heart broken.

"Bonnie." Damon sighed. "I am so sorry for everything. I was young and dumb but that's no excuse for doing what I did." He rambled. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am so truly sorry, and I just really wanted you to know that." He apologized wholeheartedly.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." She said through a teary gaze.

"That's all you have to say?" He wondered with a bit of frustration. "Please yell at me, hit me, tell me you hate me." He basically begged.

"I could never hate you." She confessed wiping her tears. "I thought I could, but I can't."

"I'd understand if you did." He sighed. "I might have not realized it then, but I loved you Bon."

"I don't think you did." She told him shaking her head. "I think that you loved me, in the sense that you cared about me in your own way." She explained. "But I don't think you were in love with me. If you were you wouldn't have done that." She said honestly, relieved that she could finally confess her true feelings.

"I was an asshole teenager." He admitted disappointedly. "It was never about you. You were perfect." He told her. "You were so supportive, so honest and so loving. I just never appreciated what I had when I was with you." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry." He repeated. "I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not that guy anymore and if I could turn back time, I would have never done what I did. It was completely selfish of me to keep you from living your dreams."

"We were kids Damon. We were bound to do dumb things. We were so young, and you were my first everything." She told him. "When we played seven minutes in heaven in the ninth grade you were my first kiss, you were my first boyfriend, my first love." She sighed. "Fairytale endings don't happen in real life."

"Guess they don't." He shrugged disappointedly. "Why didn't you tell your grams the truth about us?"

"Because she loves you, and you guys have a beautiful relationship just because our relationship ended didn't mean your relationship with her had to."

"I really wish I knew that. I've been avoiding her all these years cause of my guilty conscience." He confessed solemnly. After he and Bonnie broke up Damon stopped talking to Bonnie's grams thinking she knew the truth about their break-up because Bonnie and her grams have a very close relationship. Even when Damon saw grams around town, he avoided her and that ate away at him because Damon knew grams didn't deserve that either. Bonnie's grams came into his life at a very tragic time, they also became very close and she treated him like her very own. "Even after everything you still cared." He said shaking his head in defeat.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped caring." She told him. "You're a good guy Damon, but it would have been nice if things ended differently between us." She said giving him a small.

"Yeah me too." He breathed. "I honestly really do care about you Bon, and I hope we can at least be friends."

"Of course." She nodded.

"Thank you." He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you for apologizing. I needed closure and I'm glad I finally got it." She said looking up at him. "You still give the best hugs." She admitted.

"I'm glad." He said squeezing her just a bit tighter.

_**This might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship...**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to get a whole new laptop because my old one decided it's had enough of me. I hope some of you are still out there, thanks for being patient, I finally got up to rewatching season 6 of TVD which I hope will inspire more for these new upcoming chapters. Hope you guys like this one.**_

"What's everyone doing outside?" Bonnie asked as they made their way to meet their friends. Bonnie is happy she and Damon are finally in a better place with their relationship, it wasn't that exact closure she wanted but she was happy that they can both move on.

"Well, Stefan is barbecuing since Caroline invited her new British boyfriend Klaus and his friend." He informed her, happy they were talking to each other again. "I think his name is Evan, or Ethan."

"Enzo?" Bonnie stated in surprised when she said her ex-boyfriend standing in the middle of the yard with her friends.

"Yes, Enzo." Damon said. "Wait how did you-"

"Hey Babe." Enzo stated embracing her.

"Babe?" Stefan murmured confused, looking over to Elena for an answer.

"Stefan!" Elena angrily whispered rolling her eyes.

"What?"

Elena couldn't help but giggle, Stefan can be a bit blunt at times and she knew he really didn't mean any harm. "That's Bonnie's ex-boyfriend." Stefan was oblivious to basically everything outside his own house since he refuses to use social media.

"My poor brother can't get a break." Stefan sighed looking over at Damon and noticed his creased face. He knew no matter how badly he wanted Bonnie to give Damon another chance, it wasn't something that would happen overnight. But he also didn't think there was going to be so many obstacles in the way.

Bonnie turned her head, so his lips graze her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" She asked in complete shock. "How do you know Klaus?"

"I missed you." He confessed taking ahold of her hands. "We never really got our chance to say goodbye." When Enzo told Bonnie, he had to head back to England he asked her to go with him. She quickly rejected him, but he refused to take that as an answer. He told her to think about it even if it took her months. They've been apart for eight months, but he hasn't stopped thinking about her all he wanted was to be with her. "And honestly, I never wanted to say goodbye anyway." He told her. "I've basically known Klaus my whole life." He explained finally answering her question. "And when he told me, he's going to Mystic Falls, to meet up with his girlfriend and all of her closest friends I figured it had to be you because I remember you mentioning you grew up here and how it was a very small town and you had a best friend named Caroline."

"This is insane?" Bonnie muttered.

"Also, social media might have helped." He confessed through a laugh. "I know you think I'm crazy for just showing up here." He said caressing her face. "But I still love you Bonnie."

"I should go." Damon said clearing his throat, the last thing he wanted to hear was Bonnie's ex confessing his love to her when all he wanted to do was tell her how he truly felt about her.

"Enzo, we should talk inside." She said taking his hand and leading him inside.

Damon's gazed locked on their intertwined hands, and how easily their hands slipped into each other's. It was like he was the puzzle piece she was missing all along. Damon walked over towards Stefan in defeat. "Why the fuck would I think she'd ever give me another chance?" Damon questioned angrily.

"You're insane to think she'd just get back with her handsome British boyfriend, who flew all the way to Virginia to win her back." Stefan said sarcastically trying to make his brother laugh.

"You're such a dick." Damon chuckled shaking his head. "What am I going to do?" Damon sighed.

"You're going to give Bonnie her space." Stefan advised as he checked the food on the grill. "If you and Bonnie were meant to be together, you'll end up together." Stefan told him. "Even with a bunch of complications in the way, if it's meant to happen it will happen."

Damon rolled his eyes. "This isn't some soapy teenage fantasy show Stefan, fate isn't going to magically bring us together." He argued.

"Then go get her." Stefan pointing towards the house. "The woman of your dreams is currently alone with her ex-boyfriend, doing god knows what." Stefan tormented swinging the spatula in his face. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to give her." He paused. "Her space." He sighed. "We just became friends again I don't want to ruin it."

"Good choice." Stefan said patting his shoulder. "Now help me pass out this food."

The rest of night Damon kept his distance, but even if he wanted to approach Bonnie Enzo would be right behind her like a shadow. So, he spent the whole night watching Enzo wrap his arms around her, flirt with her, and follow her around like a lost puppy. Damon wondered if they were back together and if he already lost his chance, before he even got one. He knew if he kept thinking about it he was just going to drive himself crazy, so he headed to the dinner table in hopes he can distract himself with food.

"Hey Damon." She said tapping him on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. "I never really got the chance to introduce you two." She said giving him a small smile. "Damon." She hesitated. "This is my friend Enzo."

"Nice to meet you Enzo." Damon stated shaking his hand, relieved that Bonnie introduced him as a friend and not her boyfriend. Damon also wondered if he knew about him, and by the way Enzo was squeezing his hand he believed he knew enough.

"You too mate." Enzo smirked emotionless. "So how do you know Bonnie?"

"We went to school together." Damon told him. "Middle school, high school, also her best friend and my brother are getting married." Damon informed him avoiding the ex-boyfriend part though Damon was ninety-nine percent sure he knew.

"Mhm." Enzo nodded. "That's nice you guys remained friends even after all this time."

"Our friendship is very important to me, Bonnie is amazing." He professed to her.

"That's really sweet Damon." She beamed.

"Well Damon, it was really nice to meet you." Enzo lied taking his hand again and squeezing it.

"You too Enzo." Damon said unfazed by his grip. "But I should head back to help Stefan before he kills me." He said giving Bonnie a small smile.

"Okay." Bonnie told him.

"So how was it meeting Enzo?" Stefan whispered.

"Pretty sure he knows, and he already hates me." Damon told his brother careless of Enzo's opinion of him.

"You deserve it." Stefan shrugged bursting into laughter.

"Can we get through the night without any more of your sarcastic comments." Damon huffed annoyed.

"Okay, okay." He said lifting his hands and surrendering. "I'm sorry Damon." He said sincerely. "I know this is hard for you, and you really care about Bonnie, but I know with time everything is going to get better."

"I hope so." He combed his hands through his hair in frustration getting away from the crowd of people. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, he wanted to tell Bonnie everything. Everything he felt for her then, everything he felt for her now, why he did what he did, and how he isn't that guy anymore. The apology he gave her a couple of hours ago was a half-assed apology because he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to tell her the whole truth. But if wanted his relationship to go anywhere with Bonnie he would have to tell her the truth, the real truth.

"Damon." Elena called after him. She could tell he was upset, and it was making him a little uncomfortable seeing Bonnie wrapped up in Enzo's arms. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." He said timidly following her until they made her way to the driveway.

"I know this is hard for you, and probably getting advice from Stefan isn't helping." She told him. "But he's really rooting for you and wants you to be happy." She reminded him. "Also, Bonnie isn't just going run back to Enzo's arms." She advised him. " I know her, just give her some time."

"I know." He said. "I can't be selfish with her I just need to give her some time and space."

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Elena offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to head home." Damon told her. He had enough socializing for the night and headed back inside to grab his keys just to find Bonnie and Enzo making out in the kitchen. He quickly grabbed his keys and headed towards the door.

"Damon wait." Bonnie demanded chasing after him.

"Bonnie it's fine." He said pulling away from her. "You don't need to explain yourself to me."

"Da-"

"Have a goodnight Bon." He told her shutting the door behind him.

_**Do you think Bonnie and Enzo will get back together? Do you think Damon is asking for too much too soon?  
Thanks for reading! Also, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, it really keeps me motivated.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so happy to have a working laptop, so I can update the story! A lot is about to happen in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!**_

"What was that? Enzo asked annoyed.

"What was what?" Bonnie spat crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you even give him the time of day?" Enzo wondered. Enzo knew about Damon, how he cheated on Bonnie, how heartbroken she was, and how it's given her trust issues. He knew he was the reason she turned down his offer to move to England with him, but he loved Bonnie and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"He's my friend Enzo." She defended. "I know you're only trying to protect me, and I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself." She argued. She knew Enzo was only looking out for her and wanted what's best for her, but she needed everyone to back off and give her some space. She hated that everyone threw Damon at her the minute they got to Mystic Falls, but she also hated that Enzo didn't want her to be near him. She wanted to do what was best for her on her on time, all she wanted was for everyone to respect her space.

"I know babe, but he isn't a good guy, he hurt you." He said taking her hands.

"It was ten years ago Enzo, I'm over it." She told him.

"Are you?" He questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked offended.

"He's the reason you won't move to England with me, he's given you trust issues."

She snatched her hands away from him. "Are you some fucking psychologist Enzo?" She yelled. She didn't like the way he was belittling her, and how he blamed Damon for something that was her choice. "How can you say that? I didn't move to England because my life is here." She fortified. "My job, my family, my friends. I would have to start all over if I went to England."

"What about us?" He spluttered. "We talked about getting married and starting a family, you knew I was eventually going to have to go back to England." He reminded her solemnly. "Did I mean nothing to you?"

"You were everything to me." She said caressing his face. "But things changed, I changed." She told him as her eyes filled with tears.

"Do you even still love me?" He asked. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that's what I came here to tell you." He told her wiping away her tears. "I want to have kids; I want to grow old with you. I'd do anything it takes to have that with you, not matter how long it takes."

"Enzo." She murmured.

"If you don't want to move to England, I'll move here." He promised. "I'll do whatever you want. I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too Enzo." She professed. Though they broke up months ago Bonnie still loved Enzo and seeing him again brought back those feelings. She realized she was still very much in love with him, but she doesn't know if she can move all the way to England and she didn't want him to feel forced to move to New York again.

"Marry me." He said. "Promise you'll spend forever with me."

"Enzo." She gasped when she noticed him taking a ring out of his pocket.

"Bonnie Bennett." He paused getting down on one knee. "I want to be wherever you are, you are my happy place, I would love for you to become my wife. Marry me?" He pleaded. Enzo meant every word he said he couldn't imagine his life without Bonnie, even if it meant moving his whole life around. He'd do anything for Bonnie. "I love you." He told her standing up and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too." She said breaking the kiss. "But you just got back, why don't we think about it first, talk it through." Bonnie suggested. "We don't need to jump into anything." She told him. "I'm not going anywhere." She reassured. Bonnie knew Enzo was a bit intimated by Damon, but he had nothing to worry about. Bonnie will always care about Damon, but she loved Enzo and she sees her future with him. "I promise." She professed kissing him.

Enzo rested his forehead on hers, nuzzling her nose. "I know."

"I'm going to grab the dessert, Caroline can you give me a hand?" They heard Elena say through the other side of the door.

Bonnie quickly took the ring from Enzo's hand and put it in his pocket. "Save it for me." She whispered.

"I'll keep it safe." He vowed. "We should head outside." Enzo suggested before giving her one last kiss.

"I should probably help them out, but I'll meet you out there." She smiled.

"Okay." He said heading out grinning away at Elena and Caroline.

"Bonnie." Caroline squealed happily embracing her. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, just catching up with Enzo." She told Caroline. "How are you and Klaus?"

"We're great, I'm so happy he's here and was able to meet everyone." She beamed. "What's up with you and Enzo you could see that smile from a mile away." She detected. Caroline knew there was something going on with Enzo and Bonnie because he didn't have that same smile when he first got there.

"How's the long-distance working?" She asked more for her own sanity than anything else.

"It's hard but we're great." She nodded. "He's always here for work, his job is moving him to Chicago." Caroline told them. "If everything works out well, I'll probably be moving up there also."

"Wow that's great." Bonnie said happily that Caroline's relationship is going so well.

"Yeah, he's incredible, I think he's the one." She professed to her friends. "I'm in love with him."

"You're in love with him." Elena repeated gripping her chest. "So adorable."

"Anyway." Caroline shouted knowing Bonnie was trying to redirect her question. "Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett, what's up with you and Enzo?"

Bonnie's gaze fell to the floor completely avoiding eye contact. She was planning on telling Elena and Caroline about the proposal just not so soon. "Enzo asked me to marry him." Bonnie blurted out.

"What?" They yelled in unison.

"What did you say?" Caroline asked shocked. She knew Bonnie really loved Enzo, but she didn't think she'd accept his proposal especially after months of being apart. "You said no right?"

"Uh I-" Bonnie stuttered.

"Did you say yes?" Elena questioned.

"I told him we should think about it before we rush back into anything." She explained to them, she knew they probably thought she was crazy for even thinking about getting engaged without even officially getting back together.

"Good idea." Caroline sighed relieved.

"I really hope you choose whatever makes you happy." Elena advised honestly. Elena truly hoped Bonnie wasn't rushing back into her relationship with Enzo because of Damon. She knew Bonnie and Damon both cared about each other and even though they talked, Elena knew they still had some unresolved feelings.

"Thank you, Elena." Bonnie said grateful for her friend's support.

"Does Damon know?" Caroline asked.

"Damon kind of saw us together." She admitted biting her lip nervously.

"He saw the proposal?" Elena asked in worriment. She knew that if Damon knew Bonnie and Enzo were getting married his heart would be broken.

"No. No." Bonnie shot down. "He caught us kissing."

"Jesus poor Damon." Caroline sighed leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Poor Damon?" Bonnie questioned insulted.

"Bonnie." Caroline started. "We all know Damon still cares a lot about you. Hell, he might even still be in love with you." She told her unapologetically. "And the one time he actually got the time of day from you, you get engaged to someone else."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie yelled. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for Damon for cheating on me?" Bonnie screamed full of emotion. "For breaking my heart." Her voiced cracked, Bonnie didn't understand why Caroline was attacking her. "I cried for months." She disclosed. "Months." She repeated. "I was alone. I had no one in New York, he was my world and it completely shattered, the day I found him cheating on me."

Caroline shook her head disappointed with herself she didn't mean to hurt Bonnie. "Bonnie I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She said pulling her in for a hug. "Damon and I had a few classes together at Whitmore, and I knew he tried to reach out to you a couple of times to apologize but you refused to talk to him." Caroline informed her.

"I had every right." Bonnie defended.

"I know you did. But I saw how hurting you was eating Damon alive, and how badly he wanted to reach out to you." Caroline told her. "I don't know what possessed him to cheat on you, but Damon is not that kind of guy. He never was."

"Then why did he do it?" Bonnie whispered.

"Did you ask him?" Elena interrupted.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I was too afraid of what he might have said."

"You need to ask him." Elena insisted. "You also need to tell him about you and Enzo."

"I know." Bonnie yearned. "I know." She repeated.

_**Do you guys think Bonnie will accept Enzo's proposal? What do you think Damon's actual confession will be? I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I honestly can't explain how much they mean to me! ❤️ **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A very Damon and Bonnie filled chapter, Bonnie is going to finally get the whole truth. I hope you guys like it!_**

_Bonnie: Hey Damon, can we talk?_

_Bonnie: I got your number from Elena by the way, hope that's okay. _

_…_

_Damon: It's fine, and okay sure. When and where did you want to meet?_

_…_

_Bonnie: Tonight? My parent's place. Sevenish? _

_…_

_Damon: See you tonight._

Damon got to Bonnie's exactly at seven, not a minute early or a minute late. Bonnie couldn't deny she was anxious. Not only was she going to ask Damon about what really happened ten years ago, but also about her engagement to Enzo. "Hey, thanks for coming." She said leaning against the door. "Come in."

"Thanks." He knew Bonnie wanted to talk to him about her and Enzo and he couldn't deny he was a bit nervous about what she might tell him. "I haven't been here in forever." He said looking around the house trying to avoid the incoming conversation. "Hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah, my parents aren't very big on change." She chuckled as they walked through the antiquely furnished house.

"Speaking of your parents, where are they?" He wondered.

"They went out to dinner." She told him sitting on a barstool next to the kitchen island. "It's their anniversary." She mentioned. "Thirty years."

"Wow, that's amazing." He breathed. Bonnie always talked to him about her parents and how much she admired their relationship. She even promised him that, that was going to be them someday. But obviously things have changed.

"Yeah, they're still very much in love, its beautiful." She nodded. She longed to have a love like her parents, a love that would last throughout the years.

Damon bowed his head. "I'm so-"

"Why did you cheat on me?" She shot out taking Damon aback. "I thought you loved me, the night before you cheated on me, you told me you wanted to be with me forever. But then just went ahead and cheated a day later, it just didn't make sense." Bonnie stated frustrated.

"Bonnie." Damon started. "I loved you. We were young but god I loved you." He swore caressing her face. "I didn't even think it was possible to love someone the way I loved you."

"Then why did you do it?" She sighed breaking from his intense gaze, Bonnie wasn't sure she was ready to hear what he really had to say.

"Bonnie." He breathed lifting her chin so she could look at him. He knew confessing the whole truth to Bonnie might not change their relationship status, but he needed her to know that his love for her was real, and always will be. "I couldn't picture my life without you even if it was for only a few months out of the year." He told her solemnly. "I was young and selfish, all I wanted was to be with you."

"I wanted to be with you too, I planned on being with you no matter where I decided to go." She told him squeezing the hand that rested on her face.

"I know, but I was afraid you'd go to New York meet someone new." He said gazing at her. "Someone better."

"I didn't want anyone else, I wanted you. I loved you. You were it for me." She told him passionately. At the time Bonnie might have been young, and it might have seemed crazy to spend the rest of your life with your high school sweetheart, but she knew that Damon was the one for her and she thought he felt the same.

"I was insecure, I thought you were too good for me, I didn't deserve you, and I thought you'd eventually realize that." He told her embarrassed of his younger self. From the start of Bonnie and Damon's relationship all people did was rag on Damon. They wondered how he got a girl like Bonnie. She was intelligent, beautiful, and one of the nicest girls in school. Damon was also intelligent, loving, and loyal. But all people saw was a handsome face, nice car, and the perfect girl. So, he lived with the façade letting others get into his head.

"But you were an amazing boyfriend." She said. Damon wasn't perfect, it frustrated her that he only showed others what they wanted to see but Bonnie knew the real Damon he was never afraid to be himself around her. They had a strong relationship despite being so young.

"That night I told you I wanted to be with you forever I truly meant it." He told her. "I even went to speak to grams to see what I can do, to convince you to stay." He informed her. All Damon wanted was to spend the rest of his life with Bonnie, but he was so afraid of losing her and because of his senselessness he eventually did.

She looked at him puzzled. "She never told me that."

"Because I told her not to." He admitted. "I basically begged her for advice. I would have moved the moon and the stars for you, if that meant you'd go to Whitmore with me." He sighed disappointed with his own selfishness. "You know what she said?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Hm." Bonnie hummed surprised that even after all these years grams never told her about her talk with Damon.

"Boy, if you think I'm going to convince my granddaughter to stay in Mystical Falls for some guy, you are crazy. I may be old but not senile."

"Grams is so blunt." She said shaking her head.

"She confessed to me that you already made your decision, and that you decided to stay with me. But she told me I was being selfish, and I was stopping you from living your dream and that one day you may resent me for it." He could see Bonnie was getting a bit upset, he could see she was trying to figure out what to say but didn't know how to put it into words.

"She should have told me she told you." She huffed fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm glad she didn't." Damon responded taking ahold of her hands. "I was being selfish, and even if I told you I changed my mind and wanted you to go to New York, you would have never left. You loved me too much." He paused. "So, I did the worst thing that I could think of." He confessed. Damon wished he could have gone back in time and spoken to his younger self. Teenage Damon was irrational he never thought anything through, the only well thought out part of his life was Bonnie and he ruined it. "I didn't expect you to actually catch me." He whispered. "I thought the guilt would just eat me alive and I'd confess, or that Katherine would just go around bragging about it." He said aloud. Saying it aloud made Damon feel even more idiotic for even coming up with the plan. "I knew the only way you'd leave, was if I hurt you." He said exasperated running his fingers through his hair.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed. "That was so stupid of you." She said boldly.

"I know." He said aggravated. "But would you have gone to New York, if we hadn't broken up?"

"I don't know Damon, but that was my choice to make no one else's." She argued.

"I'm sorry for taking that away from you." He said sincerely. "I just wanted for you to get all you deserved."

"I was working on that. I planned on getting everything I wanted." She confessed. "You were one of the biggest parts of that."

"I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"I loved you Damon and you broke me." She said as her eyes filled with tears. "I wanted to spend my life with you." She said getting up trying to get some space

"I know you did." He told her defeated. "Bon I-"

"Enzo and I are working on our relationship." She admitted quickly to Damon as tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew Damon still loved her and even after everything that happened between them, she still loved him. But Enzo is one of the best things that has happened in her life and she doesn't want to lose him. "He asked me to marry him." She said facing him.

He wiped her tears and gave her a small smile. "Don't cry Bon." He told her caressing her face. Damon knew he couldn't be selfish with Bonnie, being selfish was what made him lose her in the first place. All he wanted was for Bonnie to give him a second chance, but she's already chosen who she wanted to be with. "Does he make you happy?"

She nodded. "Very happy."

"Then I'm happy for you." He said truthfully pulling her in for a hug. "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"You too Damon." She said wrapping his arms around him. They stayed there embraced in each other's arm for a while. Damon held her a bit tighter when he felt her breathing become heavier as his shirt soaked with her tears. "I will always love you." He professed kissing her forehead.

"I will always love you too." She confessed looking up at him.

"I'm happy you found someone deserving of your love. It's a beautiful love to have." He said giving her one last kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around Bon."

"Damon wait." She called stopping him in his tracks. She quickly ran towards him and kissed him. His hands fell to her waist pulling her close, kissing her eagerly. His kisses were hard but passionate like he's been waiting to kiss her his whole life. "Follow me." She said taking him by the hand and running up the stairs like mischievous children. She brought him to her childhood bedroom a place they spent a lot of time in when they were in high school.

"Just like old times." He chuckled when she pushed him on to her bed.

"Let's hope my parents don't get home anytime soon." She said taking off her shirt and crawling on top of him.

"God, I hope not." He said sitting up on the bed. He placed her on his lap, kissing her up her chest and neck.

She tangled her hands in his hair pulling him in closer. His hands explored her body tracing every curve like pieces of fragile glass. Bonnie hadn't realized how much she craved Damon's touch until now, she hungered for it and badly wanted to keep it. She pulled off his shirt and observed every muscle on his chest running her hands down them. "Wow." She whispered amazed at his muscular body. He was a different Damon from what she remembered. He was a lot stronger, rougher, more intense. This Damon knew what he wanted, and she was on the top of that list.

"I could the same about you." He growled as his eyes scanned her body.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She said tugging on the belt of his jeans. They knew they had a small window to be intimate, but they took advantage of the time they had. It was quick but passionate, and since they were older, they knew what they both wanted, and how to satisfy each other. "That was amazing." She sighed pleased. "Sex is way better as actual adults." She giggled.

"You only got a sample of how good I am." He joked running his hands down her body.

"Mhm." She hummed. "I can't wait to find out." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"I've missed this."He told her brushing her hair away from her face. "I've missed us." He said pulling her into his embrace.

"I've missed this too."She stated gazing at him. "I love you Damon."

"I love you." He swore. "I want to spend forever with you Bonnie." He told her passionately. "Don't marry Enzo. We can go back to New York just you and me."

"Oh my god, Enzo." She said drowning in guilt, she quickly got up from the bed and covered every inch of her body with her sheets. "How could I do this to him?" She couldn't believe what she'd done, she cheated on Enzo. She never thought she'd be the type to cheat especially after being cheated on. She planned to accept his proposal but after everything that just happened, she didn't know if she could. She was consumed with guilt.

"You didn't?" Enzo questioned when he entered Bonnie's room to find Damon on her bed.

"Enzo I can explain." She quickly defended.

"Are you really choosing him over me?" Enzo yelled angrily.

"No I-" She looked back just to find an empty bed. "Damon?" She whispered. Just when she went to explain herself Enzo was also gone. "Enzo?" Her head filled with confusion. "Ahh." She screamed falling to the floor gripping onto her head in pain. "What's happening?" She wondered. She quickly woke up gasping for air. "It was just a dream." She reminded herself when she found herself in her childhood bedroom alone. She headed to the bathroom opening the mirror desperately looking for aspirin. She swallowed the pills and closed the mirror observing herself. Her eyes were still swollen from crying, after her talk with Damon she headed straight to bed she was emotionally drained. He told her he was happy for her then left. Everything was finally over between them. Their love for each other will always be there but they said their goodbyes. She needed to move on.

**I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the dream sequence. Everything until Bonnie kissed him actually happened, sorry if I got anyone's hopes up. **😉_**Do you think Bonnie is ready to move on? I don't think Damon is completely out of the picture. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I honestly love reading all of them and love seeing how passionate you guys are about this story! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it took me a bit to update, I was hoping to update during the holiday break but I was having some serious writer's block. I hope some Bamon fans are still with me since last update, I know some of you are a bit upset. But this is very much a Bamon story and I hope you stick around! Hope you guys like this chapter.**_

It's been a couple of days since she's spoken to Damon. She hasn't left the house or spoken to anyone since then because she's been an emotional mess. She thought of how different their relationship would have been if Damon would have just told her the truth. Maybe she wouldn't have gone to New York for school, but she knows she would have had a successful career no matter where she ended up. She imagined every possible scenario, and in every scenario, it was her and Damon with their dream careers. But that was just a dream, it wasn't her reality and she's going to make her reality better than any daydream she can ever imagine.

"Hey Bonnie girl, you feeling better?" Her Grams asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for asking Grams." She said deceptively not wanting her grandma to worry. "I'm going to go for a drive, and finally get some sun." She said as she grabbed the car keys. She drove around aimlessly not really sure where she was heading. At first, she just drove around town and saw all the different changes that's happened to Mystic Falls in the last ten years. She passed the grill, the high school, even the playground where she, Elena, and Caroline would play as kids. After about thirty minutes of driving she finally found her destination. She knew exactly where she needed to be. She turned off the car and took a deep breath. Talking herself out of every negative thought she had in her head. This is where her heart led her this is where she needed to be, this was right. She took one last breath before she finally got out the car. You love him, she reminded herself. You've never fell out of love with him, even with that time apart. He makes you happy, he's the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. She shook all her nerves out and finally knocked on the door.

"Hey." He greeted growing a smile from ear to ear. "I'm glad you're here. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days." He rambled worried, he truly thought he'd never see her again.

"I haven't been feeling well just needed to rest." She told him. "I had a lot of thinking to do." She confessed. "But I'm better now." She grinned embracing him.

Her affection caught him by surprised, but he welcomed it wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What were you thinking about?" He said caressing her cheek.

"Us." She told him. "That even with everything we've been through, destiny brought us back together."

"We're meant to be Bonnie Bennett." He professed.

"Do you still have that ring saved for me?" Bonnie asked happily.

"So, is that a yes?" Enzo asked excitedly.

"Only if you still want to." She hesitated. She wasn't even sure the offer was still on the table.

"Of course, I still want to." After not speaking to Bonnie for a couple days when she told him she needed some time to think about his proposal Enzo thought she'd run back to New York and he'd never see her again.

"Enzo are you sure you want to move all the way back here?" Bonnie questioned worried he'd be making a decision he might regret.

"Babe, yes hundred percent." He said getting down on one knee. "I'll do anything for you." He promised taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I'd love to marry you." She agreed passionately as he put the ring on her finger.

"Yes!" He yelled elatedly. "Yes?" He asked again. "You said yes?"

"I said yes." She giggled happily jumping into his arms.

"I love you so much." He said kissing her. Enzo couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Bonnie and though he'd be uprooting his whole life, he knew that in the end it would all be worth it. He'd be with the love of his life.

"I love you too." She said blissfully. "So much, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said honestly. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Enzo. But she couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt about Damon. She will always love him, and sure Damon isn't perfect, but he is a good guy and she wants him to be happy too. But right now, she needs to stop thinking about him and enjoy the moment with her future husband. Suppressing her thoughts, she gazed at the man standing in front of her, she wasn't going to let her thoughts of Damon ruin her engagement. She was in pure bliss with Enzo and she knew she was making the right choice.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Enzo said elated spinning her around causing her to giggle. "Bonnie St. John." He sang winking at her. "As a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I don't." She mocked. "I like Bonnie Bennett St. John." She told him. "Or even better, Enzo Bennett." She joked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll be your Mr. Bennett." He mumbled smiling against her lips. "I'll be whoever you want me to be."

"Enzo St. John my fiancé, is perfectly fine with me." She said kissing him.

"For now, until I become your husband." He said pulling her close.

"I can't wait for you to become my husband." She told him in between kisses. "To be your wife."

"My forever." He professed.

* * *

"Hey D." Elena hailed when she saw him standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" She wondered surprised it was almost midnight and it wasn't like Damon just to show up at their house at this time. But he reeked of his favorite, the I'm upset bourbon. So, she figured he was upset about something and needed to talk. "Come in."

"Sorry, I know it's late I just really need to speak to Stefan." He said plopping himself on the couch just has Stefan entered the living room.

"Dude, what the fuck I've been calling you for days." He complained. "I had to call mom to make sure you were alright." He told him worried. For the past couple of days Damon has been drinking and sleeping his sorrows away. And avoiding everything that reminded him of Bonnie and that included his phone. He purposely let his phone die to make sure he wouldn't be tempted to stalk her Instagram. So, every time Stefan would call his phone would go straight to voicemail. Damon and Stefan have always checked up on each other, ever since they were little kids. The checkups have become even more frequent now they both lived in different states. But ever since Damon has been back in Mystic falls the checkups have stopped since they practically spend every day together. So, after not hearing from him for almost two days he started to become concerned. "Are you alright? You look like shit."

"It's over Stefan." Damon sighed inaudibly.

"What?" Stefan didn't understand what he was saying.

"Damon whatever it is just tell us, everything is going to be okay." Elena said comforting him.

"I just wish everything was different you know." He mumbled.

"D, are you drunk?" Stefan knew that once Damon started to go off on random rants, he probably had some kind of alcohol in his system.

"Why would I do that?" He groaned. "It was so dumb. I lost everything for being selfish." He told himself.

"Damon what's going on?" Elena asked in worriment.

"I lost her." He cried. "Forever." He muttered. "She's getting married. She deserves to be happy." He said aggressively wiping his tears. "I would never have made her happy anyway. I don't deserve her." He rambled. "It would have been easier if we just never met." He said angrily.

Elena knew about the possible engagement, but Bonnie never told her she was accepting it. "Damon you don't mean that." Elena defended. "Maybe you and Bonnie weren't meant to be forever, but you were meant to happen." She said taking a seat next to him. "You did make Bonnie happy. You made her extremely happy, you're a great guy." She reminded him trying to better his mood, last time she's seen Damon this upset was when Bonnie left to go to New York after their breakup. "You're going to meet someone who's going to make you so happy, you just have to put the real you out there." She advised patting him on his back. She hated seeing him like this, but she was relieved that he and Bonnie finally talked it out.

"I don't want anyone else; I want Bonnie." He said whining like a child. "She was perfect. She is perfect."

"I know you still love her." She said patting his hand. "But you need to let her go. Let her be happy, so you can too."

"She deserves all the happiness in the world." He told her. "I just wish it was different you know."

"I know, but you won't be sad forever." She promised.

"You know I had my eye on you first." Damon joked trying to lighten the mood making Elena laugh.

"Sorry brother, she's mine and mine only." Stefan said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Always." She said giving him another kiss. "I'm going to let you two talk." She told them heading back to bed.

"Now that the love of my life is getting married, I have no choice but to move on." Damon sighed. "Your missing out on the sexier brother. Are you sure you don't want to switch over to the better Salvatore brother?"

"Keep talking, I will knock you out." Stefan threatened humorously.

"Maybe in our next life D." She giggled rolling her eyes.

"That's never going to happen." Stefan warned. "It's you and me in every lifetime Elena."

"I'll always find my way to you." She winked. "Goodnights boys."

"Night babe." He said waiting to shut the door of their room so he can punch Damon on his side. "Flirt with my fiancé again, and you won't live to see your next girlfriend."

"Ow." He chuckled rubbing his side. "Don't worry, she's not even my type."

"Says the guy that dated her cousin Katherine who's basically her twin." Stefan doesn't really feel threatened about Damon and Elena's relationship. He was mostly joking around to lighten the mood, but he wanted Damon to let out all his feelings about his current situation, because Stefan knew he was hurt. When Damon doesn't talk about his feelings, he just holds it in until he can't anymore, and Stefan knows his brother enough to know holding in his feelings won't help him especially with his current situation.

"Touché." He laughed before sitting in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Alright D, I know you're still upset even after talking to Elena. Stop trying to hide how you really feel, talk to me." He pled giving Damon his best, I hate seeing you hurt eyes.

"There's nothing else to talk about." He said defensively. "I made my amends with Bonnie after ten years, she's happy, and getting married and I'm happy for her." He told Stefan as he sat up from the leather couch.

"Are you happy? He questioned arching a brow. "Like truly happy?"

"What are you trying to say?" He paused. He knew exactly what Stefan was trying to get out of him. He just wanted this conversation to be over and be in bed already. "You want me to tell you that I wish it were me instead of Enzo? That I'd give anything to turn back time and undo what I did?" He stated holding back tears as he aggressively brushed his hair away from his face. "Of course, I do." He confessed. "Why can't I just get over a girl I had a relationship with in high school? It was ten years ago." He ranted frustrated. "I don't know." He bellowed slapping his hands against his thighs and getting up from the couch. "I was selfish with her while she was so selfless with everyone and everything especially me." He paced back and forth trying to avoid having a mental breakdown. "I didn't deserve her."

"Damon you were a kid. You were in love. You made a mistake." Stefan fortified. "You're a good guy. A little insane, maybe." He joked earning shove from Damon. "But you're a good guy." Stefan knew that Damon had always seen himself as the bad guy because of being misunderstood. Being with Bonnie changed that for him he knew he wasn't perfect, but Bonnie loved him exactly the way he was and never asked him to change. But she wasn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit either. "Bonnie loved you, she still does, or she would have never forgiven you. But Bonnie decided to stop dwelling on the past, maybe you should too." Stefan advised.

"I guess you're right."Damon sighed knowing he'd probably never love anyone the way he loved Bonnie.

"You never know who you might meet." Stefan said embracing him excitedly. "And you live in New York, the perfect place to meet people." He stated. "In the streets, on the subway, at your restaurant." He encouraged. Stefan just wanted his brother to be happy and though he wished it was with Bonnie he had no doubt in his mind he'd find someone.

Damon scoffed at his naive little brother. After a year of living in New York he's learned one thing. "New Yorkers don't talk." Damon never found New Yorkers rude or stand offish but more to their own. Everyone minded their business especially the women. Damon has had one or two lucky nights in New York where women would come up to him in hopes to go on a date, but Damon never went through with it. He's only been in New York for a year and he needed to make sure his restaurant was a success before he busied his mind with anything else.

"I highly doubt that." Stefan negated, especially a guy like Damon it's always been easy for him to pick up women. "Elena and I are going to visit you in New York in a couple months, let me be your wingman." He suggested.

"I'm super busy with the restaurant it's hasn't even been officially open a year." Damon excused.

"Exactly, Elena and I are going for the one year opening of your restaurant." He stated. "After the party everything should die down. Let me be your wingman." He repeated.

"I'd rather have Elena as my wingman." He ridiculed. "She's way more fun, and you get all drunk and creepy."

"What?" Stefan huffed offended as Damon just stared back at him knowingly. "Fine, Elena can be your wingman." He surrendered.

"Great." Damon sighed.

"Mission Damon happily ever after part two is officially a go." Stefan stated in a dramatic voice.

"Part two?" Damon questioned.

"Just stop asking questions." Stefan warned.

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know things have started off a little slow but I promise things are going to start changing in the next few chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites it really keeps me motivated!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A couple weeks have past in this chapter Bonnie, Damon, and Enzo**__**are officially back in New York! Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

It's been two months since they've come back from Mystic Falls. For the past month and a half Enzo and Bonnie have spent time hunting for apartments around the city. Which has been difficult because Enzo has been spending most of his time flying back and forth from England to New York. He under contract at his current job and he can't leave for another four. But he's been searching for jobs in New York and planning to get a new working visa. So, they haven't really had the chance to enjoy the perks of being a newly engaged couple, but they were hoping to change that soon.

"Hey love." He said embracing Bonnie when he picked her up from the airport.

"Hey back." She beamed kissing him. "I missed you." She said cradling his face in her hands. "A lot."

"I've miss you too." He stated massaging her back.

"You look so tired." She quickly observed. Bonnie noticed he didn't have the same excitement he usually has when Bonnie picked him up. He dragged his feet as he walked, he had dark circles around his eyes, and his hair which he always kept nice and neat, was disheveled. "Long day?"

"You can say that." He answered.

"Well I made dinner already, so once we get to the apartment you can rest."

"Thanks love." He stated kissing her forehead.

"Wow, you have most of this place packed up already." He noticed as they entered her apartment. "You must be really excited to move in with me." He said grabbing her by the waist.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." She teased shoving him away. "Since we're moving out soon, I thought it better to have everything ready then to procrastinate." She defended. "It had nothing to do with you." She pestered making her way to the kitchen.

"For some strange reason I highly doubt that." He said chasing after her.

"I'm happy you're here." She admitted falling into his embrace. "I missed you."

He turned her around, so she was facing him. "I missed you too." He told her. They're relationship has been a little off since they've only seen each other three times in the last two months. And he couldn't deny he was tired of flying back and forth, it was taking a toll on him and he knew Bonnie could see it. "I'm sorry everything has been so complicated the past couple of months."

"It's okay." She said giving him a small smile. "It will get better soon."

"Yes it will." He agreed. "Once we find our apartment and I officially move here, everything is going to be perfect. I'll be the greatest fiancé." He promised caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I can't wait." She told him combing her hands through his hair.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett." He whispered kissing her temple.

* * *

"What is that? What time is it?" Bonnie questioned when her sleep was abruptly interrupted by Enzo's phone ringing at three am.

"I'm so sorry babe." He whispered. "It's a work thing." He explained quickly jumping out of bed and leaving the room to take the call.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Bonnie wondered when she found him in the kitchen setting up the table for breakfast.

"Jet lag." He told her. "I couldn't get back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you with all my tossing and turning."

"I wouldn't have minded." She told him closing the space between them. "I want to spend all my time with you even if we're sleeping some of that time."

He pulled her closed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll remember that, so when we're old and gray, and you're kicking me out the bed I can remind you of this very moment." He chuckled kissing her forehead.

"Can't wait." She said rolling her eyes. "So, what did you make for breakfast?"

"Well love, I wanted to make you a great British breakfast, but I remember how much you hated it the first time." He reminded her. "So, I made a plain old American breakfast. Pancakes, toast, eggs and bacon."

"I didn't hate it." She laughed. "But who has beans for breakfast."

"We have beans with everything." He disputed.

"Beans is a dinner food." She joked taking a seat at the table.

"Americans." He said taking a bite of his pancakes. "I'm sorry about the call this morning." He apologized, he promised Bonnie this visit would be a work-free visit, but he broke it the first night.

"It's fine, I understand." She said a bit disappointed. "You're busy especially these last couple months." Bonnie couldn't imagine the amount of work Enzo had to finish before leaving his job. She felt guilty that he was the one moving his whole life around just to be with her. But the time he's been gone they've had conversations about it. Bonnie wanted Enzo to be completely positive of his decision to move back to New York. Enzo swore he was, but Bonnie kind of felt like he had some doubts.

"I wanted to talk you about that." Enzo said hesitantly which made him earn a look from Bonnie. "That call-"

"Your job needs you for a couple more weeks, don't they?" She pouted

"More like a year." He said hanging his head.

"A year." She shouted. "Enzo, you can't be serious?"

"They gave me an amazing offer." He told her. "I couldn't refuse it. With this salary I can give you the wedding of your dreams."

"I don't want some extravagant wedding." She said as tears pooled in her eyes. Sure, Bonnie wanted a beautiful wedding but not something that was over the top she wanted a beautiful night that she could share with her closest friends and family. "I just want to be with you and now we have to spend another year apart. Yesterday you promised we were finally going to be together." She argued.

"I know but I can't turn this down love." He explained. "This could really make my career take off." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Long distance sucks but we'll make it work."

"I know." She pouted wiping her tears. "It just sucks we cant be together for another year."

"It's not permanent. It's just for now." He promised. "You and I are permanent, together forever."

"Forever." She repeated resting her head on his chest. "Guess I'm going to need to brush up on my British slang." She joked. "Your family is probably going to get sick of seeing me when I visit."

"They love you." He told her. "You haven't been to England in awhile I think it will be great for you to visit."

"Mhm." She hummed. "They probably hate me for taking you away from them.

"Never." He said. "I'm keeping my promise of being the best fiancé." He swore kissing the top of head. "I have a special night planned for us tomorrow. It's going to be perfect."

"Enzo, we don't-"

"I promised." He told her.

* * *

"Hey D, I just booked a dinner for some big shot British businessman and his fiancé in the private room in the back for tomorrow night." One of Damon's employees informed him.

"Okay, what time?" He wondered.

"Seven."

"Is it for a special occasion? Did they have any special recommendations?" He asked checking the schedule.

"Engagement, I just ordered twelve dozen red and white roses from the florist next door." He said showing Damon the receipt of the customer's orders. "He wants some petals leading to the table and the rest as bouquet on the table."

"Easy enough." He said booking the room on the schedule. "Any allergies or preferred foods?"

"Just our best wine, he said he'll wait for the menu of the day."

"Great, make sure everything is set up by 5:30." Damon wanted everything to go perfect, his restaurant was still new to the city, and he wanted to make a good impression on every new customer he gets. "Thanks for all your help Kev."

* * *

"The room look great guys." He stated excitedly looking around the rose covered room. "Let's make sure this couple has a great night." He encouraged.

* * *

"This restaurant is amazing." Bonnie observed. "So fancy." She giggled.

"Only the best for my fiancé." Enzo took ahold of her hand and kissed it. "I want you to have the perfect night."

"Thank you, baby." She said gently squeezing his hand

"This must be the famous couple of the night." The host introduced them. "Welcome, we have the room all set for you guys."

"The room?" Bonnie questioned wide eyed.

"Like I said only the best for my fiancé." He whispered kissing her temple.

"Congratulations on your engagement. We hope to make your night truly special." The host acknowledged as she led them to the room. "The bathrooms are towards the end of the restaurant across from the kitchen." She told them. "Here you are, enjoy your night."

"Enzo." She gasped covering. "You didn't. I can't even. It's perfect." She muttered gawking at the room.

"How did you find this place? It's amazing." She said taking a sip of her wine.

"A buddy recommended it." Enzo told her. "Said it's the best restaurant in all of the five boroughs."

"The food is amazing." She raved. "I can't wait to try the desserts."

"You and your desserts."

"Don't judge me." She laughed throwing her cloth napkin at him. "I'm going to head to the bathroom, I think I've had to many sips of wine."

"That was the point of the whole night." Enzo joked.

"Shut up." She giggled as she headed out the room.

"Even the bathroom is gorgeous." She whispered to herself observing the marble covered bathroom with the golden framed mirrors. Bonnie couldn't believe the amazing night she was having; she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed as she massaged her cheeks, which hurt her from smiling so much. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, she was finally getting the happy ending she wanted, and nothing was going to stop her from getting it. "Oh, I'm sorry." Bonnie stated when she bumped into a stranger as she came out the bathroom.

"Hot plate coming through." A waiter stated causing the man to pin her against the wall closing the gap between them.

"Sorry for invading your personal space." He started not even acknowledging who was standing in front of him. "Busy night, waiters are running around like chickens with their head cut off." He explained making sure no more waiters were coming out the kitchen. "You do not want to bump into them when they're flying out the kitchen, trust me. It's like getting tackled by football player with a hot plate." He chuckled.

"Damon." She gasped when she realized who the stranger was.

"Bon, hey." He said quickly backing off of her. "Sorry." He repeated flustered brushing his hair back. "Crazy night." He repeated.

"I bet." She smiled observing him. His hair was longer than it was the last time they saw each other brushing right above his eyes and has grown out a slight beard. Which she thought suited him well. He was wearing trousers, and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, ready and able to do whatever he was needed for. She could see he was tired from all the running around he's been doing his skin glistening from the sweat. "So, this is the famous restaurant." She said remembering he mentioned being the owner of a restaurant, when they saw each other back in Mystic Falls. "It's incredible." She complimented. "You've always worked hard to get what you want; I've always admired that."

"Thanks Bon." He said shyly. "How's the food? Are you enjoying your night?" Where are you seated?" He rambled nervously.

She giggled. "The food is probably the best food I've ever had." She told him truthfully which earned her a smile. "I'm having a great night and I'm sitting in one of the private rooms across the hall."

"Oh." He murmured. "The engagement celebration is for you." He breathed having an a-ha moment. "I hope we've helped make your night pretty special, you deserve it."

"It has been, thanks D."

"Have you had dessert yet?" He wondered. "I know how much you love dessert." He chuckled.

"Not yet, but I'm really excited try some." She said eagerly. "I know I'll find something I love."

"I actually based some of the desserts, of some of the recipes we use to make." Damon admitted. "I even added Grams' famous chocolate cake, same exact recipe." He told her. "It's our most popular dessert."

"No way." She said cheerfully. "Does Grams know?"

"Of course, she knows I had to get her blessing." Damon told her giving her the biggest grin. "That was one of the first things I added to the menu." He disclosed. "She even promised to come to New York, just to make sure we got the recipe just right." He admitted.

"I've been trying to get her to New York, since I moved here." She told him. "She always promises to come and never does." She laughed. "I guess we're going to have to drag her here together." She said. Bonnie honestly wished her relationship with Damon ended different. She yearned for a platonic relationship with Damon. She would have loved to spend the day with him and Grams just like old times. He was good guy and before they got into relationship, they were friends, they were best friends, and she desired to have that again. But she loved Enzo and she knew it would make him uncomfortable if she and Damon were to become friends again, and she wasn't willing to risk her relationship with him, for a friendship with Damon.

"Yeah, I guess so." He paused knowing he'd probably never be in the same room with Bonnie and her Grams again. "I should let you get back to your date." He stated clearing his throat.

She shook her head. "Yeah, I should get back. It was nice seeing you D." She said hugging him.

"You too, Bon." He responded squeezing her gently.

"Hey." Enzo greeted. "I was just about to send a swat team to find you." He joked.

"Sorry, I kind of got lost. This place is huge." She lied flushing with guilt.

"It's alright." He smiled obliviously.

"Thank you for tonight babe, it has been amazing." She stated trying to brush away the guilt that was eating her up. She was planning on telling Enzo about Damon but not tonight, she didn't want to ruin their night.

"Thank you for being the best fiancé in the whole entire world." He professed reaching for her hand. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you." Bonnie stated leaning in for a kiss.

A couple of minutes later the waiter came in with a large plate full of different desserts."We hope to have made your night truly special, dinner is on the house today compliments from the boss." The waiter told them setting down the plate.

"Oh no." Enzo and Bonnie protested.

"The boss insisted." The waiter informed them. "Congratulations on your engagement." He repeated handing Bonnie a single yellow rose with a note. _Truly happy for you B.B. congratulations. _"Please let him know, we really do appreciate it."

* * *

"Yes, please do." Enzo agreed shaking the waiter's hand. "That was so nice of them." Enzo commented as they made their way to the car. "

"Yeah." She sighed getting into the car.

_**Do you guys think it was the right decision for Enzo to take the job without speaking to Bonnie about it first? Should Bonnie have told Enzo about seeing Damon or do you guys think she made the right decision in not telling him? I thought it was nice gesture from Damon. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It honestly makes my day reading all your comments! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pretty long and crazy chapter! A lot is about to happen hope you guys like it!**_

**_8 weeks later_**

Bonnie as spent most of her time in England on and off the past couple of weeks. Her job allowed her to travel often and as long as she had her laptop, she's pretty much able to get most of her work done. Though she did have to fly back for important weekly meetings, so she was only able to stay in England a few days at a time. It was nine am in England and Enzo was already at work, so she decided to call him to see how his day was going. "Hi." She grinned when she heard his voice ringing in her ear.

"Hey love, how's your morning." He asked.

"It's alright, I wish you were here cuddling in bed with me." She yearned.

"I do too." He told her.

"I forgot how much it rains over here." Bonnie complained looking out the window. "I miss you." She sang through the phone. "It's sucks that you've been working so much."

"I know baby." He sighed wishing he could be with her. "I'll be home in a couple of hours and then we can spend all night together."

"I can't wait." She stated excitedly. Bonnie has been in England for a couple of days and she's barley seen Enzo due to his insane work schedule. She was hoping they could do some wedding planning together but so far most of the planning she's done has been on her own.

"You still there?" He questioned when he didn't hear anything from the other side of his phone.

"Yeah." She breathed her voice cracking. "I just pictured everything a little differently."

"I'm doing this for us love, for our future." He promised. "We're going to have an amazing life together."

"I hope so." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I have to run to a meeting." He told her. "But I promise this will all be worth it in the end." He professed. "I love you."

"Love you t-" He hung before she as even able to finish her sentence.

* * *

Damon has been so busy running the restaurant for the past couple weeks he hasn't had time for himself. He kept promising himself weekend after weekend he'd take some time out, and if it wasn't for his coworker Kevin, he'd probably working this weekend away also. Kevin saw how burnt out Damon was getting and literally kicked him out of his restaurant for the whole weekend. He needed to clear his headed, so he headed to the gym. Damon was appreciative to have a friend like Kevin to get him out of his head. If it wasn't for him Damon would work himself to death, he was grateful he had a chance to sweat the stress away. Once he was done with his workout, he grabbed his bag and jumped in the shower.

"Excuse me." A woman stated trying to get Damon's attention. "Hi." She beamed when his eyes locked with hers. "I saw you working out, and I couldn't help but notice your amazing physique." The British woman stated checking him out, causing Damon to blush.

"Wow." He chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. He probably been on two dates

since he broke it off with Katherine. It was always easy for Damon to get women; he knew he was physically attractive, and he would use to that to his advantage especially when Katherine pissed him off. But he wasn't that guy anymore, and he was a bit surprised with how bold the woman in front of him was being.

"I'm sorry." The woman said embarrassed. "I knew this was a horrible idea." She said walking away.

"Wait." He stated stopping her in her tracks. "I'm flattered." He told her. "And your beautiful." He told the tall woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm Damon." He grinned.

"Rose." She flirted taking his hand.

"So Rose, are you busy tonight?" He asked.

"Hopefully with you." She grinned.

"How does pizza and some wine sound?" He wondered. "I know the best pizza place downtown."

"You can't come to New York, and not have pizza." She commented happily.

"How does seven sound?" Damon told her.

"It sounds great." She said taking out her phone getting his number.

"I'll see you tonight then." He said putting his number in her phone.

* * *

"Baby." Bonnie squealed jumping into Enzo's arms. "How was work?"

"Busy." He sighed pulling her into his arms. "But I'm happy that I'm here with you now." He stated kissing her. "How was your day?"

"I got some work done, but I've spent my day watching British reality television." She informed him. "So much better than trashy American television."

He chuckled. "Sounds like a great day."

"I also made some spaghetti for dinner." She said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"Thanks babe." He stated kissing her forehead. "I'm going to go jump in the shower first."

"Can I join?" She asked seductively caressing his back.

"It's going to be a quick one, I'll be right out." He said rejecting her advancements.

"Okay." She said disappointed plopping herself back on the couch. While he took a shower, Bonnie busied herself by checking her work emails.

"The spaghetti looks amazing." Enzo complimented grabbing a bowl and settling himself next to her on the couch.

"Thanks." She said giving him a small smile. "I wish were able to spend more time together, I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Enzo grunted surprised. "I didn't know."

"I reminded you yesterday, that's why I was hoping to spend some time with you today." She stated resting her head on his shoulder. "You promised you'd try and get out early."

"I'm so sorry babe." He said placing the bowl on the coffee table and taking her hands. "I completely forgot, but I promise in a couple of weeks when we're back together in New York I'll make it up to you." He swore kissing her hands. "I love you."

"When you come to New York you're not going to drown yourself in your work." She demanded. The last couple months have been hard for them as a newly engaged couple they've barley been able to spend time together due to Enzo's work schedule and all he keeps repeating is how it's all going to be worth it in the end. Bonnie had a busy work schedule too but always made sure to make time to spend with Enzo and he wasn't doing the same. She felt as if her relationship was one sided and she wanted to change that. "You're going to make time for us."

"I'll even leave my work phone here; it will be just you and me." He stated gazing into her eyes, vowing to keep his word. He knows he hasn't been putting in as much work as Bonnie has when it came to their wedding, but he knew eventually in the end everything will work itself out.

* * *

"Rose." Damon greeted when he found Rose standing in the front of the restaurant. "You look great." He complimented gawking at her.

"Thank you." She smiled posing. She was wearing ripped jeans, plain white t-shirt, and leather jacket. Her makeup was simple, but it made her blue eyes pop. She looked gorgeous and Damon was very much attracted to her.

"Do you have a favorite type of pizza?" He probed trying to get to know her opening the door for her making their way into the restaurant.

"I'm a plain old cheese girl." She said shamefully laughing. "I'm boring."

"Really?" He chuckled. "Just plain old cheese." He shrugged leaning into her. "Well maybe tonight we'll be able to find an actual favorite topping." He stated as they took their seats.

"Crossing fingers." She stated actually crossing her fingers. "Thank you, for not running away from me this morning and asking me out." She said shyly brushing her hair away from her face. "I literally got a text from my friend minutes before, just telling me to go for it." She informed him.

"Really." He said intrigued wanting to know more. "So, you were texting your friend about me?" He chuckled. "And besides my charming good looks." He teased causing her to giggle. "Out of everyone in the gym you asked me out, why?" He wondered.

"Well." She started. "For starters your ass looked great in those sweats this morning." She semi-joked. "I was going for the biggest ass. DING. DING. DING." She said shaking her fork in the air. "You were the winner." She winked before the waiter came over to take their orders.

"You have a great sense of humor." He observed liking how funny and easy-going she is. They talked for a while as Damon tried his best to get to know her. She's twenty-eight a model that travels for work a lot, and she was in town for fashion week. She's originally from England hence the accent but she currently lives in California. Damon told her a bit about himself and how he got into the restaurant business. Their conversations were smooth as they easily found things to talk about.

"So, what made you actually go through with asking this insane girl out?" She beamed.

"Honestly." He breathed. "It's been a while since I've actually been on a date and my brother threatened to be my wingman the next time he came into town."

"Threatened, huh?" She wondered. "So, you're just using me to escape your brother."

"Trust me, it's a threat." He told her. "Aren't you just using me because I have a nice ass?"

"Nooo." She purred. "I'm using you to expand my pizza palate." She said taking a bite of her pizza. "Artichoke pizza definitely my new favorite."

"You're welcome." He said confidently taking a sip of his drink.

"So Damon, what are you doing later tonight?" She wondered alluringly.

Once they got done with dinner, they decided to head to her hotel to spend more time together but second, they got into her room they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Rose quickly opened her apartment door dragging him in with her crashing her lips into his. "Your lips are so soft." She hummed against his lips. "You're perfect." She said tugging at his shirt.

"You give great compliments." He said gripping her waist and kissing her.

"I'm great at other things too." She smirked pushing him on to the couch.

"Yeah?" He grabbed her by the hand and sat her on his lap. "I'd love for you to show me." He winked.

"God you're sexy." She sighed. "I'm going to have fun with you." She giggled.

* * *

**_One month later_**

Enzo was going to be flying in tomorrow morning to spend the next week in New York to be with Bonnie and get some wedding planning done. They were still deciding on whether to have it in New York or England and Bonnie was hoping they'd be able to figure it out by the time he came to visit. "Hey baby." Bonnie beamed when she saw Enzo's face on her screen. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Enzo's face became sober. He hated seeing Bonnie disappointed, but he had a lot of work to do and he knew going to New York would push him back on his work. "About tomorrow, I'm going to have to push back my trip."  
"A couple of days?" Bonnie wondered hopeful that he wasn't going to say what she knew he was going to say.

"I honestly I don't know how long." He told her hanging his head.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you." Bonnie stated irritated hanging up her phone. For the past couple of months of their engagement the only time Enzo has tried to put any effort into their relationship was when they had their engagement dinner over three months ago. She's flown to England three times in the last couple of weeks and Enzo has only come to New York once for the weekend and all he did was work. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a man who was devoted more to his work than his family. She knew it would become a miserable future especially if they ever decided to have kids. She was determined on changing their impending future, she was ready to create the life she's always wanted with Enzo. Bonnie roughly wiped away the tears that fell from her cheeks and booked a flight to England for the weekend. She packed a small bag and flew out Friday night after work. She hadn't told anyone about her weekend plans not her friends not her family not even her Grams. She just needed this to be between her and Enzo. It was almost seven am on a Saturday morning when she arrived in England. By the time she arrived at Enzo's it was going to close to eight am, he was a morning person, so she'd knew he'd be up by the time she arrived.

"Bonnie." He stated surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"God Enzo, can't you just be happy to see me." She complained frustrated barging into his apartment.

"Love, of course I'm happy you're here." He was happy to see Bonnie. He was just a little surprised because they hadn't spoken since the day, he told her he couldn't fly to New York. "Listen Bon, I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"I just want to spend time with you." She confessed dropping her bag on the floor can we do that.

He pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly. "I love you." He stated kissing her forehead.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "You have a horrible way of showing it." She stated massaging his back. "Can we just at least spend the weekend together?" She questioned. "I flew all the way out here."

"Sure." He stated squeezing her against his chest. "I am happy you're here love." For the first two hours they were attached at the hip making breakfast together, eating together and cuddling on the couch. But Bonnie hasn't gotten any sleep and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Enzo, so she decided to take a cold shower to wake her up. When Bonnie got out the shower, she found a handwritten letter from Enzo.

_Love, had to grab some things from the office._

_Be back soon._

"You've been gone for hours." Bonnie stated angrily when Enzo finally arrived.

"Bon-"

"What Enzo?" She stood up from the couch frustrated. "What is your excuse now?" She asked standing in front of him.

"Work has just-"

"Oh, I know." She yelled. "It's always work." She said shaking her head. "You choose work every time I'm tired of it."

"I don't always choose work." He defended crossing her arms over his chest.

"How many times have you visited me since our engagement dinner?" She interrogated trying to see if he was paying attention to any part of their relationship.

"Two or three times." He answered obliviously leaning against the kitchen counter. "What does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" She huffed out a laugh and grabbed her sweater before putting it on. "I'm leaving Enzo." She told him grabbing her bag.

"Bonnie talked to me." He demanded grabbing her by her arm.

"I have talked Enzo." She shouted facing him. "Multiple times." She sighed calming down. "I begged for you to stay with me." She reminded him as her eyes welled with tears. "I always made time for us." She told him wiping her tears. "You visited me once since our engagement dinner." She told him sadly. "I've been here six times since then." She sighed.

"Bonnie you're being unjust you know how my job can be." He garrisoned.

"Am I?" She growled her anger building up again. "Because you were the one that said you'd quit your job and move to New York." She said. "I never asked you to do any of it, it was your choice." She mentioned. "Were you even planning to quit your job, or was it all a lie just so you can drag me along until I gave in?"

He stood silent and just stared not knowing what to say. Bonnie just looked at him wide-eyed, hoping that the theory she just stated wasn't true. But she could see from his reaction she was correct. "God, I'm so fucking stupid." She said walking away from him.

"Bon, I love you." He told her again. "My career wouldn't be the same if I move to New York."

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me and told me you'd move there, if you had no plans to." She told him heading to the bathroom and grabbing a few of her things. "I didn't ask you to move to New York."

"Would you have accepted my proposal if I told you differently?" He wondered following her walking around her so she would be facing him.

"I don't know." She whispered not meeting his gaze. "But our whole engagement has been based off of a lie." She mustered out. "Let's say I move to England would our relationship even work?" She wondered lifting her head and facing him.

"Of course, it would we'd be together all the time." He told her.

She shook her head her eyes filling with tears again. "No, we wouldn't you don't want this Enzo, because if you did, you'd actually make time for us." She professed. "I've visited multiple times and I can count on one hand home many hours we've actually spent together. Do you even love me anymore?"

"Of course, I do." He confessed sadly. "You're the one giving up on us, do you?"

"So you're putting this on me?" She chuckled angrily. "And honestly Enzo, it crazy you're even asking me that." She grumbled. "I'm here anytime I can be, I try and set up dates, I've thrown myself at you multiple times and you push me away because you're too busy with work." She complained. "Because you think working like crazy will secure our future and the future of our children. But what about our present how can we have a future if you're not in the present?"

"Bonnie I'm sorry." Was all Enzo could say.

"Enzo you apologize every time, I'm done with your apologizes it's over." She wailed. "We're over."

"Love, you don't mean that." He said taking her hand. "We can work this out, we always do."

"But I've tried for months and you pick your job every single time." Bonnie cried backing away from him. "If I move here it's just going to be the same thing, I love you Enzo but I can't do this anymore." She said giving him back the ring and heading out the door.

_**Do you guys think Bonnie is officially done with Enzo? Do you think he'll do some grand gesture to win her back? Damon finally had the courage to go out on a date, do you think he and Rose will last? I would love to know what you guys think. Thank you guys for reading, following, and leaving reviews! I can't express enough how much I truly appreciate it!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Didn't realize how long this chapter was until I finished writing it, finally got Damon and Bonnie in the same room in this chapter. I know this story has been a bit of a slow burn but it's finally going start picking up. Hope you guys like it!**_

Bonnie cried the whole way to the airport. No matter how hard she tried to stop, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She felt has if her whole world was falling apart and that maybe she was making a huge mistake leaving Enzo. Maybe he was right she thought, maybe she was being too hard on him. Maybe it will be better if she moves to England, he'll finally make time for her they can finally plan their wedding and live the life they've always wanted. He was working hard to provide for their future, maybe in a couple years his work schedule won't be as crazy. She came up with excuse after excuse trying to figure out all the ways they could try and make it work. She hoped that he'd come running onto the plane beg her to stay and they'd live happily ever after like those cheesy movies. But once everyone was boarded and the door was locked, and there was no Enzo in sight, the life she fantasized was over and there was no looking back. Bonnie balled her eyes out until she fell asleep from exhaustion, only to be woken up by the sound of the pilot's voice informing her they were landing soon. The minute she got home she jumped in the shower and went straight to bed at 2pm on a Sunday. A few hours later she woke up from a missed facetime call from Elena. She didn't want Elena to see her face completely swollen from crying so she decided to call her instead. "Hey." She greeted solemnly.

"Bonnie." Elena exhaled her worriment fading. "Caroline and I were worried." Elena informed her. "We haven't heard from you in a couple days."

"Sorry, I just got home from England." She sighed hoping Elena didn't notice sadness in her voice.

"How was the visit?" She wondered excitedly. Elena was happy that she had a partner she could talk to about wedding plans with. "Did you get any wedding planning done?"

"He was too busy working." Her voice cracked giving away every emotion she was currently feeling.

"It's going to be okay; I know planning a wedding can be overwhelming, but you guys will figure it out." Elena encouraged trying her best to uplift her friend's mood.

"Enzo and I broke up." She confessed wrapping herself back in her sheets and lying back down.

"Oh Bon." Elena ached not really knowing what to say. "I'm so sorry."

"I guess it wasn't meant to be." She sobbed wiping her tears. "He was always busy with work." She admitted. "I tried to make time for us, but he always chose work."

"You deserve better than that." Elena told her. "I'm going to New York in two weeks if you're in the mood for company." Elena suggested.

"I'd love that." Bonnie answered.

"So, I'll see you soon then." Elena stated happily.

"See you soon." She told her. Bonnie tried to get back to sleep but all the overthinking she was doing wasn't helping, she just wanted it all to stop. Less than twenty-four hours into the break-up and she just wanted the mourning to be over with. She hated that she wished to be with him, that she wished she had the comfort of his arms around her, and that she still loved him. She tossed and turned in bed until she ended up on the couch, wasting her night away watching television.

_**Two weeks later**_

"You're up early." Rose observed when she found him in the bathroom brushing his teeth at six am on a Saturday. She strutted towards him wrapping her arms around his waist. "God you're hot." Rose commented kissing up his back. "I wish we could spend all day in bed." She insinuated caressing his body

"It's really tempting." He stated turning around to kiss her. "But I have to get to the restaurant early to prep for the anniversary party. "You're coming tonight right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." She nodded resting her body against his.

"Great." He grinned kissing her. "I should go jump in the shower."

"Can I come with?" She wondered giving him a seductive smile.

"Yes, Definitely." He smirked dragging her in the shower with him.

* * *

"Hey Bon." Elena greeted immediately pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry for barging in so early in the morning."

"Hi Elena." She smiled squeezing her tightly. "It's totally fine haven't been sleeping much these days anyway."

"I'm so happy to see you." She admitted dragging in her suitcase. "Sorry I didn't get to stop at the hotel, I just came right over."

"Please, I don't mind." She told her leading her toward the living room and settling on the couch. "Maybe we can have a sleepover like old times."

"I'd love too." She squealed. "We can go to the grocery store, get a bunch of junk food."

"Oh my god, yes." She missed having close friends she could talk to. She didn't have many friends in New York, most of the friends she's made have moved around because of their jobs so the only close friends she has kept are Elena and Caroline. "I wish Caroline was here." She frowned. "I'd love for us to have our famous sleepover before you get married and she moves to Chicago."

"We can definitely arrange that." Elena told her. Keeping their friendship as solid as she could was important to Elena even if they weren't able to see each other all the time they always made time for facetime calls a few times a week.

"Do you think Stefan will mind if you spend the night?" Bonnie was so happy to see Elena that she forgot she and Stefan took the trip to New York together. "Also, where is Stefan?"

"With Damon." She answered. "And I can't believe you even asked that." Elena huffed. "Of course not."

"Okay, so did you want to go to the grocery store now?" She asked her. "We can get our junk food for later and grab a few things to make breakfast."

"Sound like a plan." Elena jumped off the couch and grabbed Bonnie's jacket draping it over her shoulders. "Let's go."

"Okay." She giggled. Bonnie was thankful to see Elena she needed to get out of her rut and Elena was great at making distracting her from all the madness that's going on in her life.

Once they were done with breakfast they stayed in the kitchen and talked for hours about everything, their childhood, family, work. They were even able to call Caroline and talk to her for a bit. When they finally go to the subject of Enzo and Bonnie immediately broke down. "I just will never understand, I thought he loved me." She wiped away her tears and chuckled angrily. "He hasn't even tried to reach out."

Elena shook her head frustrated; she couldn't wrap her head around why Enzo would leave Bonnie. He tried so hard to win her back to have her in his life again and when he finally had her he just stopped. "He didn't deserve to have someone as special as you in his life." She heartened.

"Elena's right you know." Caroline assured, her voice radiating from the phone. "He doesn't deserve you Bon."

"Maybe." She paused. "Maybe he liked the idea of having a wife and kids but didn't think about the work it would take to have it."

"I guess." She shrugged. "Was is it selfish of me to ask him move here?"

"No Bon." Elena told her. "You didn't force him, you asked him." She explained.

"Yeah but the first time we broke up, was because I didn't want to move to England with him." Guilt consumed her, why would she ever think he would move to the states if she wouldn't do the same for him. Maybe she wasn't fully committed into the relationship and maybe he knew it. He needed her to prove she was in it one hundred percent and she proved him wrong.

"I know but you asked him multiple times and he was the one who agreed." Elena knew Bonnie was blaming herself for her failed relationship and she was trying to find out the best way to tell her it wasn't her fault. "The past couple months you were engaged, you spent them in England." She retorted. "That should show you how devoted you were to Enzo."

Bonnie curled her legs up to her chest resting her chin on her knee. "What if he was the one?" She sighed.

"If he was the one, he would have been in New York already trying to win you back." Elena told her.

"I agree." Caroline added. "Bonnie." She started. "Forget about Enzo, you know what they say the best way to get over someone is by getting under someone else." She sang enthusiastically.

"Caroline." Elena grumbled.

"What?" Caroline argued. "Bonnie you're single go out have some fun." She advised hoping Bonnie would take her advice. "You don't need to hook up with a guy if you don't want to, but go out, get dressed up. Do something for you, for a change." She encouraged.

"We should go out for a bit." Elena suggested agreeing with Caroline.

"I don't know." Bonnie hesitated.

"When was the last time you left your apartment?"

"I-"

"Going to work and to the grocery store doesn't count." Elena argued.

"No, it doesn't." Caroline announced before was scurrying to her kitchen. "I have to go." She pouted. "I think I burnt dinner." She told them.

"Okay." Elena and Bonnie answered disappointedly.

"Elena, make sure you get Bonnie out of her apartment." Caroline demanded. "And make sure she looks hot."

"You got it." Elena chuckled.

"I'll see you guys soon, I love you." Caroline told them.

"We love you too." They said in unison before Caroline hung up.

"You heard the woman." Elena said. "We're going out tonight."

"Where?" She sighed giving in.

"Dinner party downtown." Elena stated. "Stefan just texted me about it." She lied not wanting to tell her the truth about where they were going. Elena had plans to get Elena out her apartment before she even landed in New York.

"Fine." Bonnie huffed.

"Bon you look beautiful." Elena admired. She was wearing a black long-sleeved form fitting dress that reached just above her knees. Her long hair was in loose curls that fell down her opened back dress. She barley put on make-up just some eyeliner and red lipstick.

"It's not too much?"

"No, you look amazing, now let's go before you change your mind." Elena stated hoping that finally getting Bonnie out of her apartment would get her out of her funk.

"Thanks for getting me out, I need to get my mind off of everything." She admitted thankful she took her friends advice.

"So where is this dinner party?" She wondered. "Is Stefan coming?"

"Okay so don't hate me." Elena started nervously biting down on her lip.

"Elena." She said in a warning tone. "What did you do?"

"Bonnie, you haven't gone out in weeks and tonight is going to be so fu-"

"I don't want to go on a blind date." Bonnie told her becoming upset. "It's way too soon."

"It's not, I swear."

"Just tell me where we're going." Bonnie commanded glaring at her.

"Damon is celebrating the one-year anniversary of his restaurant opening." She blurted out. "Elena." Bonnie yelled. "Sir can you just drop me off here." She told the driver quickly taking off her seatbelt.

"Bonnie." Elena pleaded. "Please come out, you haven't been out in weeks."

"You were planning this all along, why didn't you tell me this for the beginning?" Bonnie asked when the driver came to a halt.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have come if I told you where we were going." She stated honestly taking ahold of her friend's hand. Elena just truly wanted to see Bonnie have a little fun she didn't want her friend to sulk around in her sadness anymore.

"Does Damon know?" She questioned not wanting Damon to know about her failed engagement.

"No, he doesn't." She swore squeezing her hand. "I haven't even told Stefan; you can tell everyone when you're ready."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in discomfort. She wasn't sure that going to a party was going to uplift her mood. "I'm only going to because I haven't seen you in forever and I want to spend time with you."

"I'll be by your side the whole night." She promised.

Once they got in the restaurant Bonnie couldn't help but think about the engagement dinner, they had a couple of months ago and how happy she was in that moment and how unhappy she is currently. She never thought one place could put her through so many emotions. She's just hoping she can keep it together around Damon, she didn't want him to know what she's going through. She didn't want anyone to know about her break up and Damon was on the top of the list of people who did not need to know.

"You okay?" Elena asked looping her arm around Bonnie's.

"I'm great." She stated sarcastically as they headed into the packed restaurant. Bonnie has never seen a crowd so big in a restaurant she couldn't even see the bar from all the people that surrounded it. "There are so many people." She gasped.

"I know." Elena commented as they made their way through the crowd. "I think I see Stefan." She shouted gripping on top Bonnie's hand so she wouldn't lose her.

"Oh, thank god you're here." Stefan stated kissing his fiancé. "It's a madhouse in here."

"We can see that." Elena giggled glancing behind her.

"Bonnie, I'm so happy you came." Stefan told her pulling her in for a hug.

"How can I pass up seeing you." Bonnie smiled squeezing him.

"Are you hungry?" He quickly asked her. "There's so much food."

"I'm good for now thanks." She said appreciatively.

"It's beautiful in here, Damon did an awesome job." Elena observed in awe of all the décor that surrounded the restaurant.

"It's one of the most popular restaurants in New York, I wouldn't expect anything less." Bonnie added.

"Woah, really?" Elena asked.

"Mhm." Bonnie hummed. "My coworkers won't shut up about it."

"Have you guys had to chance to talk to Damon?" Stefan asked them.

"No, he's probably swamped right now." Elena said. She honestly wasn't looking for Damon because she didn't want to make Bonnie more uncomfortable than she already is.

"So swamped." Damon told them seeming to appear out of thin air. "Can we head to the back room I just need to get some air."

"Sure." Stefan stated taking Elena's hand and following behind Damon, Elena gripped on to Bonnie's hand and pulled her along.

"It's insane out there." Damon breathed taking a moment to unwind loosening his tie.

"Is everything alright?" Stefan wondered worried.

"Everything is wonderful, I'm happy." He said. "I'm just a little overwhelmed." He confessed.

"It's okay to be overwhelmed." Elena mediated. "This is a huge work event."

"All I'm hearing is good things D." Stefan assured him wrapping his arm around Damon's shoulder. "You're doing great, try and

relax a little bit." He encouraged.

Bonnie stood there silently not really knowing what to say especially when she felt his eyes on her. "Hey D." She choked out meeting his gaze.

"Hey Bonnie." Damon welcomed embracing her. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me." She told him. "Don't be so worried, you got this."

There were a few moments of awkward silence until Stefan finally spoke, "Elena you have to meet Taylor, this amazing cook maybe he could cater the wedding." He explained eagerly yanking her out the room.

"Wedding planning must be crazy." He commented trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." She nodded nervously not wanting to continue that conversation. "Running a restaurant must be crazy." She said changing the subject.

"Oh insane." He chuckled. "But I love it."

"I can see that." She told him. "You should be so proud of yourself."

"Thank you." He nodded shyly. "So, how are you?

"I'm good." She lied. "Busy with work and everything."

"Yeah I bet." He commented not wanting to pry into her business.

"What about you?" She wondered. "How's everything?"

"Great, I think after a year and a couple of panic attacks later, I'm finally getting the hang of this whole restaurant owner thing." He joked as they made their way through the hall and back into the crowded restaurant.

"I think it's normal to be a little anxious but, I think you have it down pat." She heartened. "I mean look at all these people, there's even celebrities here." She stated amazed. "Who knew Damon Salvatore would be brushing elbows with celebrities one day."

He chuckled. "Not me." He admitted. "Honestly thought I'd still be in Virginia, probably the owner of some small bar." He imagined his adult life to a bit simpler. He thought he'd have his own little business, a nice house with a little farm, and Bonnie as his wife with maybe a couple of kids running around. He didn't imagine much for himself he thought his dreams were just that, dreams. But here he was in New York City, the owner of a huge restaurant he never thought would do as well as it was doing. He was happy, but he pictured things a little differently.

"Well, I'm glad you followed your dreams." She told him.

"I'm glad you followed yours too." He stated gazing over at her. Though letting her follow her dreams was what caused him to lose her, but as long as she was happy, he'd get his heartbroken every time.

"Yeah me too." She said giving him a small smile. But she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if she hadn't. Maybe she would still be living in Mystic Falls, maybe she would have never met Enzo, maybe she and Damon would have actually worked out and they'd be as happy as Stefan and Elena. But everything happens for a reason, and maybe she was just meant to do it on her own.

"Do you plan on opening restaurant in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Eventually yeah, I'd love that." He admitted. "Sometimes I even think about moving-"

"Damon." A woman squealed pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hey Rose." Pleasantly surprised to see her. "Bonnie, this is Rose." Damon wasn't expecting for Rose to show up for another hour, but he was happy to see her.

"Sorry did I interrupt?" She asked them politely.

"No." Bonnie quickly said giving Rose a small smile.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you." She greeted excitedly. "God your gorgeous!" Rose complimented admiring her outfit. "I love your dress, have you ever thought about modeling?" She complimented.

She giggled and blushed a bit. "Thank you, and no I'm too clumsy." She admitted. "I'll stick to writing."

"Well if you ever change your mind, you now have a connection." She offered.

"Thank you." She laughed. "Are you a model?" Bonnie wondered gawking at the gorgeous long legged woman standing in front of her.

"Yes, since I was sixteen." Rose informed her completely ignoring that Damon stood there between them.

"That must be really fun." Bonnie stated wanting to know more. "Probably get to keep a lot of amazing clothes."

"It has its ups and downs, but I don't get to keep as many clothes as you think." She chortled. "I get to travel the world which I love." She told her.

"What's your favorite place to travel to?"

"Definitely Paris." She quickly answered. "But enough about me, what about you? Are you from New York?"

"No, Mystic falls." Bonnie told her.

"Oh, so you've known Damon for a while." She stated seeming unfazed of their relationship

"We went to high school together. She admitted.

"We basically grew up together." Damon added.

"That's awesome that you guys support each other and are still friends." Rose celebrated noticing a shift in Bonnie's body language.  
"Yeah it is." Bonnie hummed taking sip of her wine.

"Hey sorry to interrupt girl chat." He interjected not really wanting the exchange to go any further. "I want you to meet my brother and his fiancé Elena." He told her taking a hold of her hand and leading her towards them.

"It was nice meeting you Bonnie." She announced before disappearing in the crowd.

"You too." She stated taking another sip of her drink. She couldn't deny seeing Damon with another woman was weird for her, even after ten years. Rose seemed nice, and Damon appeared to be happy, so she was happy for them. But she couldn't deny it hurt her a bit especially after her break up. All of a sudden, she felt the need to get some space, so she went back to the private room.

"I've been looking for you." Elena commented when she found Bonnie sitting on a couch all alone in the back of the restaurant. "How long have you been in here, are you okay?"

"Ten minutes maybe." She said. "And, no." She stated honestly breaking down into tears. "I just thought everything would be different." She confessed to Elena resting her head on her shoulder. Bonnie thought that getting out her apartment would make her feel better, but she couldn't stop thinking about how unhappy she is. "I'm miserable." She told her.

"Hey it's okay." She acknowledged. "It's only been two weeks, it's okay to be sad."

"I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him you know." She sighed. "What if I made a mistake, what if I-"

"He was the one who made a mistake, not you." She fortified. "You didn't make a mistake."

Elena repeated wiping away Bonnie's tears. "You're going to get through this."

"I don't know, I just think maybe seeing Damon with Rose freaked me out." She admitted suddenly feeling guilty. "I should be happy for him, Rose seems great."

"It's okay to have uncomfortable emotions when you see someone you were with, in a relationship with someone else." She justified. "Damon probably went through the same."

"I've been an insane person the past couple of hours." Bonnie told her. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"Don't be sorry, what are best friends for." She smiled.

"I love you Elena, thank you for being here." She sighed pulling her in for a hug.

"There you guys are." Stefan exclaimed walking into the room, Damon and Rose following behind. "You guys okay?"

Bonnie quickly wiped her tears and stood up. "Yeah we're great, just some girl chat."

"I'm going to head out early with Bonnie, spend some time with her while I'm here." Elena told Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan hummed. "Just as long as everything is okay." She reassured. "Let me walk you guys out." He offered. "Elena can we talk for a second?" He asked pulling her aside.

When Damon noticed Bonnie standing alone, he excused himself from Rose's side and met with her outside. "Hey Bon, are you alright?"

"Yeah everything is great, just stressed a bit with work that's all." She lied fidgeting with her hands. She could see it in his face that he knew she was lying. She hated that even after ten years he could still realize when she was upset. "Wow." She shivered when she felt the cold autumn breeze hit her back. Damon quickly pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her which she gladly accepted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Tonight, was amazing by the way, I'm really happy for you." She told him.

"Thanks." He bowed his head combed his hair back apprehensively. He knew she was lying she never looked him in the eye when she lied but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries either. "I should probably head back."

"Okay" She nodded slipping off his coat.

"Keep it." He offered. "You can send it back with Elena."

"Okay, thanks." She hummed. "Have a goodnight D."

"Goodnight Bon." He told her shifting around nervously before heading back inside. "Bonnie." He stated stopping in his tracks and turning around to face her. "If you ever need anything, I'm here." He promised. "I'm just a call away." He assured.

"I know." She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, D."

"I'll see you around Bon." He told her before heading back inside.

_**Things might start slowly looking up with Damon and Bonnie, well maybe. Damon doesn't even know Bonnie broke off her engagement and what do you guys think about Rose? He seems to really like her. I would love to know what you guys think. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope this story is making your quarantine a little more entertaining. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hope you guys like chapter a lot of bamon in this one!**_

"Morning." Elena screamed drawing the curtains open. "Rise and shine."

"Elenaaa." Bonnie grumbled.

"I brought you a bowl of fruit, since we both know it's better that I stay out the kitchen." She stated placing the bowl on her nightstand.

"Thank you for being so considerate." She laughed sitting up on the bed.

"You're welcome." She jumped on the bed beside her bouncing up and down excitedly. "You look really hot in the morning." Elena commented. "Pouty lips and bed head, Enzo is totally missing out."

"Shut up." She giggled throwing a pillow at her.

"It's true." She exclaimed.

"Are you still drunk?" Bonnie asked her recalling the bottles of wine they had after they got home from the restaurant.

"Maybe." Elena shrugged grabbing a strawberry from the bowl. "But don't they say the truth always comes out when you're drunk."

Bonnie chuckled rolling her eyes. "You're a mess." She rolled out of bed and grabbed the towel the hung behind the door. "Do you want me to make breakfast? I know how much you love my pancakes."

"You had me at breakfast." Elena stated popping another fruit in her mouth.

"Okay." She said before heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm so happy we got to spend some time together while you've been here." Bonnie beamed taking a bite of the tall stack of pancake the stood between them. "You're don't know how much this means to me."

"Me too Bon." She said taking ahold of her hand. "I miss being able to see you and Caroline every day, hanging out, I miss having my best friends." She pouted.

"Me too." She sighed. "Is there any way to convince Stefan and Caroline to move to New York?" She joked.

"I wish." She chuckled. "Ever think about moving back to Mystic Falls."

"All the time."

"Really?" Elena choked out. "But New York has always been your dream."

"I know and I love it here, but I miss home." She confessed.

"Is this breaking news?" Elena asked excitedly. "Is Bonnie Bennett coming back to Mystic Falls?"

"Probably." She told her. "Eventually. Maybe." She questioned hesitantly. "It honestly depends on where my career takes me."

"Well just know we'd all be really excited to have you back home." She cheered in hopes to have her best friend close to her again.

* * *

"Hey babe." Damon greeted when he saw Rose waiting for him in the parking lot. It was close to twelve am and Damon just got home from work after a long crazy night. "I brought you some food." He stated showing her the paper bag full of food.

"You're the best." She told him wrapping her arm around his waist and heading inside.

"Are you hungry?" Rose wondered as she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"No, I'm okay." He kissed her temple and smiled grateful that she agreed to spend the night with him. "I'm going to take a quick shower, enjoy your food."

"How was it?" He asked as he dried his damp hair with a towel.

"So good." She told him as she set up the dishwasher. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grinned closing the gap between them. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"I'd love that."

"Thanks for coming over tonight." He plopped himself on the couch pulling her down with him

"You're welcome." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "I've been having a lot of fun these past few weeks."

"I've had a lot of fun too." He said told her massaging her scalp.

"You're a great guy." She told him gazing up at him.

"I feel like there's a but coming along." He stated pulling her on to his lap.

"Why did you lie?" She asked him.

"Lie about what?" He wondered clueless to what she was asking.

"About Bonnie." She told him. "She was your girlfriend." She said sharply.

"Did Stefan tell you?" He groaned rolling his eyes, frustrated with his brother.

"No, you told me." She answered quietly.

"What?" He questioned not really understanding.

"The way you are with her." She slid off his lap wrapping her arms around herself. "The way you looked at her, that told me everything."

"I'm sorry, I just- I don't know." He shrugged. "I just didn't want to make things awkward."

"It wouldn't have been, we're grown women." She defended. "She also seems really sweet."

"She is really nice. I'm sorry, you're right I should have told you." He apologized reaching for her.

"Are you still in love with her?" She questioned. "And don't lie to me." She knew she sounded like crazy person attacking Damon about his relationship with Bonnie. She knew it was still early in their relationship, but she didn't want to waste her time or his.

"I don't know." He stated honestly. "I will always love and care for her, but I don't know if I'm in love with her. It doesn't matter anyway she's engaged."

"Really?" The stated confused. "She wasn't wearing a ring."

"Weird." His eyebrows furrowed together in bewilderment. He knew Bonnie had a ring; he saw her with the ring the night of her engagement dinner. "Maybe she's having it resized or something." He told her not really thinking much of it.

"Didn't you say she was upset, maybe they broke up." She told him.

"I highly doubt that."

"Listen, Damon." She started fidgeting with his fingers. "I really like you and I know you like me, but I can't be with someone who has feelings for someone else. Especially if you have the possibility to be with that person." She explained. "I don't want to be your second choice."

"You're not-"

"Talk to her." She pleaded standing up from the couch. She really liked Damon and would like to continue to get to know him, but their relationship wasn't serious, and she didn't want it to become serious if he has feelings for someone else.

"Rose." He took her arms and wrapped them around him. "I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but I fine." He told her resting his forehead against hers.

"It will be good for your sanity and mine." She pouted looking up at him.

"I really care about you; I hope you know that." He rested his fingers under her chin and kissed her. He didn't want her to think he'd just up and leave her even if Bonnie was single. He liked Rose and planned on seeing where their relationship would go.

"I think it's important you talk to her, completely clear the air." She recommended again.

"I think we should do less talking." He smirked tugging at her shirt. "What do you think?"

"Stop trying to distract me." She demanded.

"Why is it working?"

"Yes." She admitted wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he slowly dragged her to his room. "Promise me." She demanded.

"I promise." He swore close the door behind them.

_**One week later**_

It was Elena and Stefan's last night in New York, and they were spending the last few hours in Damon's apartment talking and eating take-out. Damon insisted on Bonnie coming over, so she can spend time with them also. And hopefully get a chance to talk to her since he promised Rose. Things were becoming less awkward between Bonnie and Damon it was easier to keep a conversation and be in the same room together.

"Where did you get this take-out D?" Bonnie asked.

"Restaurant neighbor." He informed her his mouth filled with noodles. "A couple blocks down from mine."

"It's so good." She told him taking another bite of her egg roll.

"Mhm." Stefan hummed in agreement as he stuffed his face.

"I'm happy we all get to spend some time together before we have to go." Elena celebrated.

"I know last time we all really hung out together was high school." Stefan commented.

"Yeah, I'm glad we get to hang out too." Bonnie added quickly before things became awkward.

"Do you guys remember that summer before our junior year we went to the beach and we found that crazy waterfall?" Stefan reminisced wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulder.

"We had so much fun that day." Elena told him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Damon whispered as both his gaze and Bonnie's gaze fell to the floor. The day they went to the beach was the day Damon told Bonnie he loved her. That confession sealed their relationship and made them inseparable until their breakup. He didn't think she'd remember but from what he can see from her reaction she remembered that day just as much as he did.

She quietly set her food aside and stood up. "Where's the bathroom?" She murmured.

"Down the hall first room to the right." Damon told her.

"Thanks."

"Is she okay?" Damon wondered when he heard the bathroom door shut.

"Yeah she fine why?" Elena shot out quickly heading to the kitchen to throw away the containers. It's only been three weeks since Bonnie and Enzo broke up and she didn't want to be the one to spill any information.

Damon stiffened nervously not wanting Elena to think she was imposing in Bonnie's business. "Forget it." He stated shaking his head. "Maybe I'm going crazy."

"Maybe." Stefan shrugged.

"Damon your restaurant is doing really well, do you plan on opening anymore?" Elena asked him changing the conversation when the door clicked open.

"I was talking to Bonnie about it during the party." He told them when Bonnie came back into the room. "I was thinking of opening the restaurant at home."

"When you say home." He paused. "You mean Mystic Falls?"

"Yes." Damon huffed rolling his eyes. "What other home would I mean?"

"So, would you stay in New York or Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked him.

"I don't know." He told them. "I miss home, but I really do love New York it's my second home."

"Well you know mom would love to have you back and I'd love to have free food at all times." Stefan joked bumping his shoulder.

"Who said it would be free?" He sneered pushing him away.

"Oh, grow up." Elena mocked. "Anytime they're together it's like two five-year-olds." She laughed.

"Hey." Stefan frowned sitting Elena on his lap and pretending to cry on her shoulder.

"Aw." Elena pouted. "Did I hurt my baby's feelings." She teased patting his back. "I'm sorry." She laughed before kissing him.

"Are you guys seriously making out in front of us?" Damon complained moving from Stefan's side and taking a seat next to Bonnie. "You guys have been together for like twelve years get over each other." Damon pestered.

"It's like we're in high school all over again." Bonnie stated playfully.

"Do you remember how gross they were?" Damon asked reminiscing of their younger days.

"It was cute though." Bonnie answered. "I remember when you guys first started dating you couldn't wipe the smile off Elena's face."

"All Stefan talked about was Elena."

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Muttered Stefan giving Elena one last kiss.

"You guys couldn't keep your hands off each other." Damon responded. "No matter who was around you guys had no shame."

"Like you two were any better." Stefan told him.

"Oh, come on Bonnie and I kept it PG when we were around other people." He argued crossing his hands over his chest.

"We never made out in front of anyone." She added. "Not even you guys."

"That's because you two hid your relationship for months before you told anyone." Elena said. "Though Stefan and I knew from the beginning."

"Yeah right." Damon huffed.

"We saw you guys sneaking around." Stefan told them.

"Bonnie's secret trips to the bathroom during class." Elena threw up air quotes and giggled. "So obvious."

"When you would sneak Bonnie into the house, when you thought no one was home."

"Were we really that bad?" Bonnie laughed. "Why did we sneak around anyway?"

"Because you guys just had too much pride to prove us right, we use to tell you guys how obvious it was you two liked each other." Stefan told them.

"No, we're just good friends." Elena mocked. "We don't see each other like that."

"Bonnie's my best friend." Stefan mimicked earning an eye roll from Damon. "You guys were into each other since our freshman year."

"Okay but we were best friends."

Bonnie nodded. "We told each other everything."

"Yeah everything except how much you two liked each other." Stefan said poking fun. "You two were obsessed with each other."

They were both equally surprised on how easily they talked about their past relationship without any awkwardness. They were best friends before they started dating, they both subconsciously figured that since they're both going to be in each other's lives for a long time they might as well be friendly. And though they may never admit it to each other, they were both happy to be friends again.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Damon asked Elena before pulling Stefan off the couch and smacking him around playfully. "And this is why we didn't tell you; you were such a know it all."

"What are little brothers for?" He stated breathlessly shoving him away.

"You guys are hilarious." Bonnie giggled. "You guys have always made me jealous I didn't have a sibling." She confessed.

"Oh, you can have him." Damon joked punching Stefan in the rib. "He's a pain in my ass."

"Oh please." He retorted elbowing him. "You would be bored without me."

Damon wrapped an arm around his neck roughly and hauled his brother close. "But I do miss you sometimes."

"Me too."

"Aww." Elena and Bonnie hummed in unison.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Elena moped hugging Bonnie.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving." Bonnie stated upset. "I wish you guys could have stayed a little longer."

"Us too." Stefan muttered.

"But we're getting married in six months, which means you guys will have to visit more often for all the festivities." Elena rejoiced clapping her hands together.

"We can't wait." Bonnie beamed. As miserable as she was that she wouldn't also be walking down the aisle, she was excited for her friends. They had a great relationship and she knew marriage would only make it stronger.

"Would you rather drive around New York or take the subway?" Bonnie asked looking through the car window taking in all the sights. They were making their way back from the airport after saying tearful goodbyes to Stefan and Elena and Bonnie wanted to get their mind off the gloom they were both experiencing.

"Is that a real question?" He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She muttered confused. "It's a legit question." She giggled.

"Well." He smirked. "I may have only lived here for a little over a year, but I hate driving in the city I only do it when I have to. I'm fine taking the subway or walking." He told her. "What about you?"

"Well." She imitated grinning at him. "I've never driven in New York I sold my car before I came here." She informed him. "I'm a subway girl, but I do miss driving sometimes." She confessed. "What are you doing?" She wondered when he started to pull over.

"You just said you miss driving." He said.

"D, you're not being serious?"

"Completely." He told her clicking off his seat belt before getting out the car. "Come on." He told her opening the passenger door.

"Okay." She hummed getting out the car. "I'm not responsible for any damage that might be done to your car." She joked. "I haven't driven in years."

"I trust you." He laughed.

"Are you sure?" She sang gripping the stirring wheel. "This is a really nice car."

"Yes." He nodded settling in the passenger side.

"Where to?" She asked.

"I'm kind of hungry." He said. "Burgers?"

"Burgers sound great." The first five minutes they couldn't figure out where they wanted to go. Bonnie just drove around the city aimlessly until she finally found a place, she knew they both would settle on. "Shake shack." They yelled in unison as she parked the car.

"Man, I miss drive-thrus." He told her as they walked to the restaurant.

"Me too."

"Do you want to eat these in the car?" He asked her when they received their food.

"Are you okay with us eating in the car?" She wondered not want to dirty his car.

"That depends, are you still a messy eater?"

She scoffed. Bonnie use to be a really messy eater, never being able to get through a meal without getting her shirt dirty or making a mess with her food. "I'm a lot better now."

"Then I trust you." He told her when they reached the car.

"Shotgun." She called. "I'll be less likely to make a mess if I don't drive."

"Okay." He unlocked the car and sifted through the bag handing her over her food.

"I'm so happy." She stated dancing in her seat when she took a bite of her burger. Which caused Damon to chuckle. Some people he's known for the past ten years have changed completely but Bonnie has stayed the same, simple things make her happy, her friends have always been a priority and no matter what she was going through she always puts on a smile. "Yum, chocolate milkshakes are the best." She stated taking a sip of her shake.

"I can see you're still obsessed with milkshakes." He grinned.

"Oh, this obsession is never dying." She affirmed as she took the lid off the cup, taking a fry out the bag.

"Bon."

"Damon." She said taking her fry and dipping it in her drink.

"So gross." He stated when he saw her take a bite of the fry.

"Okay Mr. restaurant owner have you even tried it?" She complained dipping another fry in the shake and passing it over to him.

"No and I don't want to." He said.

"Come on." She instigated parading the fry around his face. "Hurry my hands are getting sticky."

"Fine." He stated giving in.

"So?"

"Okay it's not bad." He admitted.

"See." She celebrated. "Don't forget to credit me when you add it to your restaurant menu." She joked.

"I won't." He grinned looking over her.

"What?"

"You haven't changed." He shrugged. "You're exactly the same."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing?" She questioned looking back at him.

"It's always a good thing to be Bonnie Bennett." He fortified.

"You know you're the same too." She told him. "I mean look how successful you are you'd think that would change a person." She broke the gaze between them it was becoming too intense for her to handle. "Still the same sweet old Damon." She whispered.

"Thanks." He mumbled taking another fry and dipping it in the milkshake trying to break the tension between them.

"See you're getting your sweet and salty fix." She said through a yawn. "I'm going to totally regret eating this much in the morning." She grumbled. "I should probably put my address in your GPS." She stated opening the map on his phone. "It isn't too far from here."

"Okay." Her apartment was only fifteen minutes away and for those fifteen minutes they didn't really talk much. He knew she had something on her mind, but he didn't want to impose. He noticed she still wasn't wearing her ring and he promised Rose he'd try and get some type of answer, but he didn't know how.

"I had fun today D." She told him. "I'm glad we were all able to hang out before Stefan and Elena left."

"Yeah me too." He beamed. "Hopefully we can do it again soon."

"Definitely." She agreed hugging him. "I'll see you soon D."

_**What do you think of their friendship? Do you think they'll remain friends or will old feelings start to bubble up? What about Rose do you think she'd be okay with their friendship?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_**One month later**_

Damon and Bonnie haven't seen much of each other since Stefan and Elena left, but they were forced into a group catch with Stefan and Elena and would catch up with each other in the chat. They would talk to each other here and there and see each other's social media post but there was never much interaction between them. Things weren't weird between them they were both just busy.

Damon had a late night at the restaurant and didn't get into bed until two morning he tossed and turned unable to get himself to sleep. He figured it was because he's now used to having Rose by his side, but she was out of town for the weekend. He sent her a quick I miss you text before finally falling to sleep. It was close to four am when he heard his phone go off waking him out of his sleep. He groaned but quickly picked it up when he noticed his brother's name flashing on the screen. "Stef, is everything alright?" He questioned apprehensively. Stefan expressed that Bonnie's grams was sick in the hospital and they weren't sure if she was going to make it.

"It doesn't look good." He sighed. Stefan hated that he had to tell his brother like this, but he knows how important Shelia has been to him and to their whole family. The minute they hung up Damon bought the first ticket out to Virginia. He swiftly packed his bag and headed straight to the airport. When he finally arrived, he rushed right to the hospital.

_**XXX**_

"Bon." Damon sighed when he found Bonnie a crying mess in the hospital waiting room.

"Damon." She gasped her eyes growing wide as they welled up with tears. "It's really bad they put her in a medically induced coma." She wept. "She has pneumonia, she's not breathing." She gasped clutching her chest. "I don't know what to do."

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry." He said incasing her in his arms trying to stay as strong as he could.

"I can't lose her." She bawled melting into his embrace.

"You won't. Not ever." He said squeezing her tight as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I meant to call you." She blubbered. "I know how much she means to you."

"No, it's okay." He hushed. "I'm here now." He told her kissing the top of her head.

For hours they sat in the waiting area awaiting news but nothing. Bonnie started to get anxious pacing back and forth fidgeting and biting her nails. Damon knew things were bad when she would bite her nails. He took her hand in his and just held it, gently brushing his thumb over hers, in hopes to give her some comfort. She rested her head on his shoulder and exhaled a breath she felt she was holding for hours. She was thankful he still remembered how to relieve her anxiousness.

"I can't imagine my life without her." She whispered her tears falling on to his shoulder.

"She will always be in your life." He promised resting his head on top of hers. Damon couldn't help but wonder why Enzo wasn't here with her, supporting her, especially during this time. It angered him, there was no excuse for him not to be here.

The visiting hours were close to over and one by one Bonnie watched as their friends and family headed back to their homes. They all hoped for good news, but they haven't received much, they just knew she was in stable condition.

"I have to go downstairs and start my shift." Elena informed Bonnie pulling her scrubs out of her bag. "I'll be here all night, so if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks Elena."

"I'll try my best to come up and check on you." She promised squeezing her friend before heading towards the elevator.

"I'm going to spend the night, and let my parents go home." She told Damon. "My mom is exhausted and has a horrible migraine." She informed him. "It's late you should probably head home too."

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" Damon asked. He didn't want to leave Bonnie alone he knew if she were left alone, she'd drive herself crazy overthinking.

"Are you sure? Cause you don't-"

"I want to." He told her. "I owe her at least that."

"Okay." She hummed wrapping her arms around herself.

They were only able to get one small pull out couch. So, Damon sat in one of the wooden chairs letting her rest. Bonnie watched him twist and turn trying to get as comfortable as he could in the seat. "Hey." She murmured getting his attention. "There's enough room for the both of us on here."

"I'm fin-"

"You're going to wake up sore if you sleep in that chair, as long as it's okay with you I'm fine sharing the couch." She told him making some space for him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Damon asked when he finally settled on the couch. There was barely any space between them as they laid there face to face.

"I'm fine." She said giving him a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded, as silence overtook them all they could hear was the sound from the ventilator and monitor beeping away. "She's going to be okay." Damon mumbled embracing her when she started crying. "She's a fighter." He kissed her forehead when he felt her grip on to his shirt as she sobbed, she cried until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Damon didn't get much sleep a couple of minutes here and there since he wanted to keep an eye on Shelia. He watched as a nurse came in and out the room. "It's okay to get some rest." She whispered the third time she came in. "She's responding well to everything; I won't take my eyes off her I promise."

He nodded thanking her before she exited the room. Bonnie shifted closer fully asleep as she nuzzled herself into his neck. He nestled his head on hers and finally tried to get some rest. When he awoke again the sun was finally out. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep so he gently slipped out of her embrace, trying his best not to wake her covering her with the blanket.

"Don't tell me you guys came all the way from New York to see little old me." Shelia muttered huskily.

"Grams?" Damon whispered his eye instantly filling with tears.

"My boy." She smiled reaching for him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly squeezing her hand. "I'm glad you no longer need the ventilator."

"Like a ton of bricks are lying on top of my chest." She confessed. "And that thing had my throat dryer than a desert."

"I should get a nurse." He said heading towards the door. "When was the last time they checked on you? I'm going to go find one." He told her before she was even able to protest

A few seconds later he was back with a nurse and smile that reach from ear to ear. "She's awake." He fortified.

"Yes." The nurse giggled charmed by Damon's excitement. "She's been awake for a few hours now and she's been doing great."

"That's amazing." He chanted. "I should wake Bonnie."

"No." Shelia quickly huffed out. "She probably hasn't slept much, let her sleep."

"Okay." He nodded. "She's going to be so happy to see you." He said looking back at a sleeping Bonnie.

"I'm going to take her downstairs to get a couple of X-rays." The nurse told him. "She should be back in around thirty minutes."

"Please make sure my BB has something to eat when she gets up." Shelia stated as they rolled her away.

"I'll make sure of it." He swore. Right when he was about to head out, he bumped into a very happy Stefan and Elena.

"We just saw Shelia heading down." Stefan told him.

"The other nurses told me she's doing great." Elena added. "Hopefully she'll get to go home in the next couple days.

"Where's Bon?" Stefan wondered. "I made you guys breakfast sandwiches." He said passing him over a small insulated lunch bag.

"She's sleeping, we were up most of the night."

"Let's sit in a private waiting area and let her sleep." Elena stated leading them to a small room. They talked for a bit before Stefan and Elena decided to go home so Elena could also get some rest after twenty-four hours of no sleep.

When Damon got back to the room he was greeted by an ecstatic Bonnie and Shelia hand and hand making small talk.

"Hey D." Bonnie beamed.

"I'm glad you're back." Shelia said weakly.

"They just said her x-ray and vitals look great and she should make a speedy recovery." Bonnie sang happily gently squeezing grams' hand.

"That's great" Damon told them leaning against the door frame.

"You're not just going to stand there are you?" Shelia complained.

"I didn't want to interrupt." Damon stammered. "I just wanted to bring Bonnie back some food."

"You better sit with me boy." Shelia argued. "An old lady has to almost die to see you again."

"Grams." Bonnie huffed.

"No, she's right." Damon answered. "You deserved way more from me than this, I really do love you grams."

"I know you do." She assured. "I love you back." She told him caressing his face.

"You're the closet thing I've had to a grandma." He choked out holding back tears. "I'm so grateful for you." He cried.

"Oh baby." Shelia hummed. "I'm grateful for you too."

"You guys are going to make me cry." Bonnie snorted fanning her face.

"No more tears." Shelia blustered. "I'm pretty sure I made you guys do enough of that."

They talked for about an hour before the nurse came in to give her a dosage of some medicine that caused her drowsiness. Shelia tried to fight it but after a couple of minutes she fell asleep.

"I was wondering how long she was going to fight the medication for?" Bonnie giggled shaking her head. "Such a hardheaded woman."

"Always a fighter." He added. "Stefan made us some breakfast sandwiches." He told her handing her over the lunch bag.

"He's the best." She opened up the bag passing Damon over his sandwich. "I'm starving." Bonnie stated taking a bite of her sandwich. "I don't even remember the last time I ate."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since Thursday." She answered. "Which was probably the last time I ate."

"B, you seriously haven't eaten in three days." Damon argued. "I understand you were under a lot of stress, but you could have passed out."

"I'm fine." She insisted. "I could really use a milkshake though." She joked causing Damon to chuckle.

"We can get celebration milkshakes as soon as we all get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." She grinned. "I'm so happy grams is better. I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't. I've had a hard couple of weeks." Bonnie admitted taking the last bite of her sandwich. "Enzo and I broke up a few months ago." She confessed a bit embarrassed. "I know you've probably been wondering why he hasn't been here." She shrugged.

"Bon, I'm so sorry." He sighed disappointed he truly wanted to see her happy and was sad to see things didn't work out. Though in the last month he picked up a few clues that confirmed Rose's suspicions, Damon didn't want to believe it for himself.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Hm." He hummed not really knowing what to say.

"So, did you buy your ticket for New York yet?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Not yet." He breathed. "I wanted to make sure everything was alright before I headed back home." He stammered.

"What about the restaurant?"

"Everything is set, they know what to do when I'm not there." He told her. "I completely trust them."

"Well thank you for being here." She said putting the containers back in the bag. "She's so happy you're here."

"I'm happy I got to see her, though I wish it was under a different circumstance." He stated looking over at Shelia. "Once she gets better, we have to make sure she keeps that promise to come to New York."

"Yes definitely." She nodded. "I bet she'll love it."

"I'll plan a great night for her." He promised.

* * *

By Sunday afternoon Shelia was released from the hospital and was able to head home. Abby and Bonnie refused to let her go to her own house. They forced her to stay at the Bennett house for at least a week to make sure she was recovering well. "I'll be fine please just let me go home." Shelia argued as they sat together in the kitchen.

"Grams you know we have to keep an eye on you." Bonnie retorted. "And I'm not letting you leave until I know you're better."

"You're not going anywhere mother." Abby ordered.

"What is this a prison?" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air as she headed to the living room.

"Love you too grams." Bonnie giggled as she watched her grandmother walk away. "I'm going to give Damon a ride to the airport." Bonnie informed her mom. "I'll be back in an hour."

"You know I've always hoped you and Damon would end up together." Abby winked. "You are single now."

"What are you grams now?" Bonnie questioned. "He has a very nice girlfriend, and I just broke off my engagement."

"He and his girlfriend must not be that serious with the way he was cuddling up on you at the hospital." Abby countered giving Bonnie a look.

"Mom." Bonnie shrieked. "He was comforting me."

"Mhm." Abby hummed.

"We're friends." Bonnie defended.

"Mhm."

"I'll be back soon." Bonnie surrendered knowing arguing with her mom would get her nowhere.

_**XXX**_

"Thanks for flying in." Bonnie stated. "Text me when you get home." She stated as she watched him take his luggage out of the trunk. "I want to make sure you got home safe."

"I will." He promised. "I'll see you in New York."

"Yes definitely." She told him in hopes they'd actually see each other. "Thank you for being here for us, we truly appreciated it."

"Always. I'd do anything for you guys." He stated honestly, no matter how long they could have gone without talking Damon would be there for Bonnie and her family no matter the circumstance and he knew she'd be there for him.

"I love you D." She announced embracing him. "I don't know if I could have gotten through this without you." She admitted resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too Bon." He said. "Always have, always will." He confessed kissing the top of her head.

She squeezed him a little tighter before pulling away. "Get home safe."

"You too B."

_**Totally platonic I love yous right? Bonnie finally confessed her breakup do you think that's going to change Damon's relationship with Rose? Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows truly appreciated!**_


	13. Chapter 13

When Damon arrived at his apartment, he took a quick shower and headed straight to bed and tried to catch up on all the sleep he has missed. He slept for hours the only thing that awoke him were the pangs of hunger he felt. He checked the fridge and pulled out some turkey and cheese to make a sandwich. He scrolled through his phone and found a few messages and a missed call from Rose. The last time they spoke was the morning he left to Mystic Falls. He told her about Bonnie's grams and her condition, but they haven't spoken since then. "Shit." He muttered shooting her a text.

_Sorry I've been M.I.A since Mystic Falls it's just been a crazy weekend._

**_…_**

_It's okay, hope everything is okay. Just wanted to check up._

_**…**_

_Are you home?_

_**…**_

_Yes._

_**…**_

_Can I come over?_

_**…**_

_Sure._

"Hey baby." Damon greeted when she opened the door to her apartment. "Come here." He grinned pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hi." She stated shyly pulling away from his embrace. "How are you?" She wondered closing the door behind him. "How's Bonnie's grams?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"She's a lot better." He stated happily, grateful that Shelia was out of harms way. "Thanks for asking."

"I'm glad she's okay."

He intertwined her fingers in his and kissed her forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She mumbled taking a seat in the living room.

Her distance became alarming to him. "Is everything alright?"

She shrugged not wanting to cause a problem between them. "I don't know." She answered her voice cracking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know." She answered again.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Damon pondered losing a bit of his patience.

"It's not important." She lied trying to avoid an argument.

"Is it Bonnie?" He probed, knowing that's the only possible thing that could be bothering her. "Does it make you uncomfortable Bonnie and I are friends?" He wondered wanting to know the truth. "You know how important her grams is to me, she's like family." He stated honestly.

"I know she is." She told him. "And no, it doesn't." She stated calmly.

"Then what is it?"

"It's you Damon." She commented exhaustedly. "You're still in love with her."

"No, I'm not." He roared out in frustration. "We have history, her grams is basically like a grandmother to me. I care about Bonnie I always will but I'm not in love with her anymore."

"You're just saying that because you're afraid to hurt my feelings."

"Rose, you're not serious." He sighed caressing her face.

"I'm not angry." She explained taking ahold of his hand. "But I can't do this, you and Bonnie-

"There is no me and Bonnie, I want to be with you Rose." He yearned.

"There is." She breathed. "The way she looked at you the night of the party. The way you look at her, you don't look at me like that."

"Rose-"

"I'm not jealous." She told him. "I just want you to be happy." She mumbled on the verge of tears.

"I am happy." He fortified closing the gap between them. "You make me happy."

"Damon."

"Rose I like you, a lot." He confessed genuinely. "I enjoy spending time with you. Why are you making this difficult?"

"Was Bonnie wearing her ring when you saw her?" She questioned weakly.

He hesitated before confessing her the truth, knowing this could completely change everything between them. "No, they broke up."

Rose tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall down her face and just stared at Damon unable to express anything else.

"What does that have to do with us?" He whispered. "I want to be with you."

"It has everything to do with us." She cried as the tears finally escaped her eyes. "You love her." She stated slowly. "You're in love with her, you always will be."

"Jesus Rose, what do I have to do to prove to you that I want to be with you?" He wailed. "I care about you; I see myself with you."

"If you care about me, you'd let me go." She mumbled walking away from him.

"You're not making any sense." He huffed pacing around her apartment.

"I think we should take a break." She said. "Maybe if our paths cross again, we can try and work it out."

He stopped. "What?"

"Everything happens for a reason." She told him. "You seeing Bonnie again wasn't a coincidence."

"Then we happened for a reason too." He exclaimed frustrated pulling her close. "Why are you fighting it?"

"I'm not." She stated shaking her head.

"You are." He answered. "Are you unhappy?"

"No, I really like spending time with you too." She stated truthfully. "You make me happy."

"Then be with me." He pleaded resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't." She sighed. "My heart is just going to break in the long run."

Damon hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head. He didn't know where his relationship with Rose would end up especially when they were still in the early stages. "How do you know you won't break mine?"

She looked up at him puffy and red-eyed. "Because your heart already belongs to someone else."

Damon just stood silent as much as he wanted Rose to change her mind it seemed like it was already made up. He didn't understand why she believed he was still in love with Bonnie and that she still loved him. They both have moved on.

"Rose."

"Damon." She breathed intertwining her fingers with his. "I know you care about me and I've felt so lucky spending these last few months with you." She professed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Bonnie is the one you're meant to be with. No matter how much you try and deny it you both love each other, and you both deserve to make each other happy."

"Bab-" He tried to dispute but she quickly stopped him.

"I know I'll find my person." She told him. "But you already found yours, so go get her." She smiled wiping away the tears from his face. "I'm going to be okay."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever had the privilege of being with." He expressed. Damon cherished Rose so much for who she is, and he could see how selfless she was being it would be selfish just to give Rose some mediocre love when she deserved the world. "Whoever you end up with is going to be one lucky son of a bitch." He told her causing her to giggle. "Promise me that wedding invite." He winked.

"I promise." She beamed hugging him. "Goodbye Damon." She told him giving him one last kiss on the cheek before she opened the door to her apartment.

"Goodbye Rose."

_**Two weeks later**_

As much he tried to fight and deny it Rose might be right, maybe he was still in love with Bonnie. He thought these last few months apart and the time he spent with Rose would help him move on. He truly thought he did move on, but after spending time with her in the hospital and his breakup with Rose, all he could think about was the possibility of being with Bonnie again. But what if she just wanted to be friends? What if Rose was wrong and Bonnie didn't love him like Rose think she does? He didn't want to ruin what they currently have. He was going stir crazy with all the thoughts that invaded his head but for the last two weeks all he could think about was Bonnie. He wasn't ready to take that step with her. It was too soon for both of them they both just went through breakups. Plus, he liked the way their current friendship was going, and he planned to keep it that way. He brushed away all the harassing feelings he felt, when he saw Bonnie make her way out the airport and to his car.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up." She stated giving him a small smile.

"No problem." He told her taking the suitcase from her hand and putting it in the trunk.

"I could have taken the subway." She told him as she clicked her seatbelt on, feeling guilty he came all the way to pick up at the airport.

"I don't mind, it's my day off." He stated pulling off. "Plus, I wanted to know how Shelia is doing?"

"She's great." She stated cheerfully. "She's pissed that we kept her captive for the last two weeks but she's a lot better."

"I can only imagine how angry she was." Damon chuckled quickly glancing over at her. "But I'm glad she's better."

"Yeah me too." She nodded. "You don't know how much I appreciated you being there for us." She told him resting her hand on his. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything." He blustered looking over at her. "It's what friends are for." He told her as his heart involuntarily started to race. He quickly put his eye back on the road and breathed trying to slow down his pulse.

"Thank you." She sang gently squeezing his hand before placing it back on her lap. "I missed our friendship."

"Me too." He hummed finally catching his breath.

"It's going to be nice to actually have an old friend in New York." She said. "Makes it feel more like home."

To him being with Bonnie always felt like home, how badly he wished to confess that to her. "Talking about home, how did you convince Shelia to stay with you guys?" He wondered knowing how Shelia is about having her own space. "Did you guys have to get security guard to make sure she doesn't leave?" He joked.

She threw her head back in a fit of laughter. "I honestly thought she'd tried to sneak out in the middle of the night." She told him. "But as stubborn as she is, after a couple of arguments she actually agreed it would be safer for her to stay with us."

"I know she put on a good fight before she agreed."

"Oh, she did." She scoffed. "She agreed to stay with us until she finished taking her medication." She informed him. "But once she swallowed that last pill, she immediately left and told us to leave her alone for the next twenty-four hours."

"And did you?"

"Of course, I didn't." She admitted. "I texted her to check up on her and she didn't answer, so I grabbed the spare key she gave us and snuck into her house."

"Don't you remember how much she hates that." He chuckled. "Though you had every right too."

"She was pissed, but I just wanted to make sure she was okay." She told him. "Remember the night we snuck into her house when we thought she was on vacation." She stated reminding him of the time they first started dating.

"That's what I was referring to, she almost killed us." He snorted.

Bonnie and Damon were only secretly dating for a few weeks and at the time wanted to keep the relationship between them. But Shelia wasn't dumb she knew what they were up to. "Now I know y'all did not sneak into my house to have some secret love affair while I was on vacation." Bonnie mocked perfectly imitating Shelia. "I'm old but I'm not stupid I know y'all two are more than friends and I've known for a while now."

"I can't believe she didn't tell our parents." He stated. The night Shelia caught them in her living room, they were just cuddling on the couch watching a movie. They didn't have any intention on doing anything they just wanted to spend the night together without having anyone watch over them, they were young and dumb and thought it was something they'd be able to get away with.

"She loved us too much." She hummed. "And she's always had a soft spot for you since the beginning."

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god, yeah." She breathed as she looked through her bag. "She used to always ask about you, how's my blue-eyed baby doing? He's such a good boy so respectful." She mimicked. "I really like him you know."

"Spot on accent." He laughed impressed. "What are you looking for?" He asked as she continued to fumble through her large bookbag.

"These." She huffed taking out a ziploc bag full of cookies. "I don't know if they're still your favorite."

"No way." Damon scoffed excitedly. "Of course, they're still my favorite." He told her anything Shelia bakes is my favorite."

"Well it's a thank you, from her to you." She placed the bag in the small compartment that rested between them. "She even gave you the recipe and you know Grams never gives her recipes away."

"I will never be able to repay her for this." He tried to grab a cookie out of the bag while still keeping one hand on the wheel. Bonnie just watched giggling as he struggled muttering angrily under his breath as he tried to get the bag open.

"Need some help?" She laughed opening the bag.

"Thanks." He grinned taking a bite out of the cookie.

"No problem."

"So how have the past two weeks been?" She asked him, stealing a cookie from the bag. "Has work kept you busy?"

He shrugged as he turned into her neighborhood. "Life is life. Work is work." He answered vaguely.

She nodded not wanting to pressure him into truly answering her question. "You can just park right in front." She told him unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Let me help you take your things inside." He offered turning off his car.

"My place is a mess." She warned unlocking her door. "I rushed out the minute I got the call from my mom."

"I think your definition of messy and mine are two completely different things." He told her when he saw her spotless apartment.

"You haven't seen my room." She told him grabbing the suitcase from him.

"Your apartment is really nice." He complimented walking around her apartment and taking in all the décor. "You still have our prom photo." He stated picking up the framed photo of the group of their high school friends.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"After everything I thought you'd burn every photo I was in." He confessed.

"As much as I hated you for cheating on me, you were my friend first I didn't want to forget that." She explained taking a seat on the couch.

"I didn't even deserve you as a friend." He told her taking a seat next to her.

"You were a great friend." She stated patting him on his leg. "And a great boyfriend for the most part." She chuckled.

"For the most part." He reverberated rolling his eyes.

"Stop feeling so guilty about it, I forgave you a long time ago." She told him. "Way before the high school reunion."

"I know you did."

"Then what is it? What are you not telling me D?" She asked knowing he had something on his mind.

"Rose and I broke up." He spat out.

"But you guys seemed so happy together." She stated confused.

"I was really happy, and she was too." He paused. "Well I thought she was."

"Did she tell you why?" She wondered.

He just stared at her silently.

"D?"

"She thinks we still have feelings for each other." He shot out.

"What?" She said wide eyed. "Did you tell her she was wrong?"

He broke the gaze between them. "I told her we're just friends, but she still thinks there is something going on between us."

"Then I'll tell her." She stated rushing to the door.

"Bonnie wait."

"We have to tell her." She demanded swinging the door open only to find her ex-fiancé standing on the other side of the door. "Enzo." Bonnie stated surprised. "What are you doing here?"

_**So Rose realize the truth, and Damon has finally accepted...again it after months of trying to move on. So when do you think Bonnie will? Even I'm becoming impatient with this slow burn. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hope you guys like this chapter!_**

"Then I'll tell her." She stated rushing to the door.

"Bonnie wait."

"We have to tell her." She demanded swinging the door open only to find her ex-fiancé standing on the other side of the door. "Enzo." Bonnie stated surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you love." He confessed.

"Really?" She huffed leaning against the door frame.

"God, I'm so stupid." Enzo chuckled angrily when he noticed Damon standing behind her. "I should have known, you never wanted to be with me in the first place."

"Enz-"

"It was always him; it was always going to be him." Pointing over to Damon.

"We're just friends." She informed him.

"Right." He muttered barging in her apartment confronting Damon. "You're the reason we didn't work out, you've always been the reason." He bellowed. "Because of you she has trust issues." He stated shoving him while Damon kept his cool.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie shouted standing in the middle of them. "You're the reason we didn't work out." She told him. "You never made time for us." She yearned. "Why did it take you three months to come here and talk to me? Huh?" She stated glaring at him. "Let me guess you were busy with work."

"Bonnie I'm doing this for us." He stated taking her hands.

"There is no us Enzo." She fortified snatching her hands away. "It was just you and your job. You never cared about me, you never asked how I was." She told him jabbing him on the chest with her finger. "You just said it was going to be worth it in the end. Is this the ending you wanted?"

Enzo huffed not really knowing how to defend himself. "Why are you still even here mate?" Enzo spat annoyed with Damon demanding he'd leave.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"You're not the one who needs to." Bonnie grimaced as she headed towards the door. "I'm not doing this again Enzo, get out." She roared.

"Love, I'm sorry." He pleaded making his way towards her. "I love you; I want to be with you."

"Just get out." She told him as tears escaped her eyes. "We're over, completely over."

"You win mate." Enzo murmured looking back and Damon before leaving her apartment.

Bonnie's whole body was shaking as she sobbed. "I can't believe him."

"Bon it's okay." He embraced her and just let her cry on his shoulder.

"We have to go see Rose." She mumbled quickly wiping her eyes.

"Bon." He stated taking ahold of her face. "Rose and I already talked." He sighed. "We're done."

"It's my fault."

"It's not." He stated gazing down at her.

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"We're going to be okay B." He stated kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Thanks for getting me out my apartment." She mumbled slurping the last of her wine. "I'm sorry you had to see that; he was such an ass." She grumbled resting her cheek against her knuckles.

"It's fine B." He told her. "Maybe we should get you home." He told her calling over the bartender.

"I meannn." She slurred. "It was so shitty of him to pick work every time." She grumbled. "I could have literally showed up to his job naked and he wouldn't have batted an eye."

Damon couldn't believe what Bonnie was saying. How could Enzo not want to spend time with Bonnie? He understands how a job can take up most of your time, but over someone you love? He'd never understand how he never put her first, he knew Bonnie probably put him first every single time. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He told her honestly.

"It's whatever." She hummed practically falling off the stool.

"I think it's time to go." He stated lifting her up. "Here, lean on me." He told her wrapping an arm around her waist. He didn't realize how drunk she'd gotten, and he didn't think he'd be able to carry around a drunk Bonnie on the subway without looking suspicious.

"Woah." She giggled tripping out the bar.

"I'm going to pick you up." He told her scooping her up in his arms.

"You're so nice." She said cuddling into his chest.

"I'm going to take you to my place. It's just a couple blocks down." He told her as she started to fall asleep on his shoulder. "Hey B, don't fall asleep just yet we got to get some food and water in your system."

"Okay." She hummed looking up at him. "You look really nice with a beard." She told him.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "It only took me twenty-five years."

"It suits you." She grinned tracing his beard with her fingers. "It's so soft."

"You're so drunk." He laughed.

"So, so drunk." She snorted. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me." She stated sadly.

"You're not a burden B." He told her gripping her tighter. "I love being with drunk you, sad you, happy you. All the yous." He grinned.

"I love being with you too." She whispered softly.

"Are you falling asleep on me again?" He wondered when all he heard was silence.

"No." She muttered. "Just thinking."

"About?"

She shrugged. "Maybe nothing, maybe everything."

"Stop thinking so much." He commanded. "You're going to drive yourself crazy."

"Too late."

"We're here." He said as the entered the lobby of his apartment, gently setting her down.

"Thanks." She stated giving him a small smile as they entered the elevator

"You're welcome." He took her hand in his and pulled her close. "This elevator can go a little fast, I don't want you falling on me."

"Really fast." She stated clawing his shirt.

He chuckled wrapping an arm around her. "We need to get some food in you."

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes it is." He told her unlocking the door to his apartment.

He quickly whipped up some pancakes and setting a plate in front of her. "I changed the recipe a bit, I hope you still like them."

"You make the best pancakes." She stated cutting into them and taking a bite. "These are amazing." She praised with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I'm glad you like them." He told her.

"I love these." She said taking another bite.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." He told her kissing the top of her head. "Call me if you need me."

After she finished eating and washed her plate, Bonnie became impatient and started looking for Damon. She opened every door in the large apartment until she was able to find him. "Hey D?" Bonnie called stumbling into his room. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight." She mumbled gripping the door to keep her balance. "You're a great friend."

"Anytime, you need me I'm here Bon." He promised walking towards her.

"I know." She told him swaying backing and forth.

"Maybe you should sit down." Leading her towards the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm still so drunk." She buzzed. "I'm just a little overwhelmed you know with my grams and Enzo."

"You've been going through a lot." He agreed. "But Bon, I'm here. I'll always be here." He assured.

"I know D." She stated caressing his cheek, before quickly pecking his lips. When he didn't pull away, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him on top of her kissing him hungrily. She dragged her hands down his chest clumsily pulling off his shirt. Her kisses growing more desperate when he reciprocated every kiss. She pushed him on the bed, so he was under her.

They kissed for a few minutes before Damon tried to stop her. "Bon." He stated as she kissed him. As badly as he's wanted this and how easily it was for him to get lost in her he didn't want her like this. "Bon." He called again when her grip around him grew tighter. "Bonnie." He stated sitting up and shocking her.

She slid off his lap embarrassed, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered quickly regretting what she's done. "I'm sorry." She repeated. She felt knots in her stomach and thought she'd pass out.

"No Bonnie." He told her kneeling in front of her. "Don't be. Trust me, I want to just not like this."

"No, I was so stupid." She slurred getting up from the bed and heading out the door.

"Wait B." He rushed after catching up with her before she was able to leave.

"Damon, I need to go." She garbled avoiding eye contact.

"Bonnie, I don't want you to be alone." He told her brushing her hair away from her face.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"I want to, I do." He confessed. "But I want you to want me, when you're ready."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I'm going to grab you some clothes." He stated leaving her in the guest bedroom, before coming back with one of his old t-shirts. "The bathroom is in there."

"Thanks."

He waited and after a few minutes, he started to get worried. "Bonnie?" He called knocking on the door. "Bonnie?" He stated again cracking open the door to check on her. "Bonnie." He yelled running over to her when he found her hovered over the toilet. He pulled her hair back for her and just held it until she was done throwing up. "Here." He told her passing her the hand towel.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I'll clean everything up."

"No, Bonnie." He said helping her up. "Why don't you clean yourself up. I'll clean this, don't worry."

"I'm the worst." She groaned tugging off her shirt.

"I'm going to get some cleaning supplies." He told her entering back into the bathroom when he heard the shower go off. He quickly cleaned up the bathroom and stepped out waiting for her in the bedroom.

She strolled out the bathroom in Damon's t-shirt and shorts. "Thank you." She stated awkwardly.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry I threw up the pancakes." She added taking a seat next to him on the bed.

He laughed nudging her with his shoulder. "I'm sorry for giving you pancakes before you threw up."

"Yeah, that sucked." She admitted lying down. "I'm exhausted."

"I bet." He agreed lying down next to her. "I'm going to let you get some rest." He told her brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"Okay." She stated solemnly. "Thanks D."

"Goodnight." He stated kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

* * *

Damon barely slept thinking about Bonnie in the other room and everything that happened between them. He tossed and turned wishing he could just go into her room and wrap his arms around her. He loved Bonnie and he hoped she felt the same way he did, but he didn't want to push it on her. Maybe it was the alcohol, and she was just trying to get Enzo out of her mind or maybe she felt the same way. He sat up on the bed before heading to the kitchen to grab a glass a water, on his way back he passed the guest room to check on Bonnie who was passed out. He quietly closed the door behind him and went back to bed. He fell asleep for a couple of hours before waking up at six am, he tried his best to fall back asleep but he couldn't so he decided to go the store and pick up a few things before Bonnie woke up.

Bonnie awoke with a massive headache but was thankful for the blackout curtains the guest room had. She found her way to the bathroom finding a toothbrush, ibuprofen, and some Pedialyte. "Hey D." She grinned when she found him in his living room reading a book. "About last night." She started.

"Bon, we don't-"

"Thank you." She told him. "For everything especially dealing with my drunk ass." She stated shaking her head. "And thank you for letting me borrow your clothes. "Where are my-"

"Dryer."

"Thanks."

When she didn't mention the kiss, he figured she didn't remember he was a bit relieved she didn't because he didn't really know what to say. Bonnie basically threw herself on him and he turned her down. He didn't want to prove Enzo right, he wanted Enzo to see he lost Bonnie because of his own faults. Starting something with Bonnie would be too soon it's only been a couple weeks since his breakup with Rose, and three months since Bonnie ended her engagement.

"How are you feeling?" He wondered. "I left some aspirin on the counter of the bathroom." He informed her.

"I saw, thank you. And slightly better." She said rubbing her forehead. "I think." She giggled.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She negated. "It's over, it's been over for months and I no longer want to dwell on it." She told him.

He nodded.

"The Pedialyte is a lifesaver." She added breaking the ice. "I haven't gotten that drunk since college." She told him.

"College Bonnie was probably really fun." He commented closing the book and making space for her on the couch.

"A little too much fun." She disclosed taking a seat next to him. "College Bonnie was busy trying to get over her high school sweetheart." She stated smirking at him. "I guess she has thing for getting drunk to get over boys."

"I don't think they're worth all the stress." He grunted.

"Probably not." She joked. "But I heard my high school sweetheart is some big shot in New York City."

"He's probably a huge overzealous jerk." He played along wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't know, I've heard a few good things."

"They're probably liars."

"Maybe, but I'm still a sucker for those blue eyes." She admitted resting her head against his.

"Green eyes are nicer." He chuckled.

"Stefan does have great eyes." She teased playing with his fingers.

"My baby brother is pretty cute." He bantered tangling his fingers in hers. "But don't tell him I told you that."

"I think he knows." She grinned looking up at him. She nuzzled closer to him as silence overtook them both, before Bonnie spoke again. "Thanks for taking care of me the past twenty-four hours."

"Anytime."

"Never let me do that again, I'm too old to be getting that drunk." She stated.

"Twenty-eight is old?" He questioned.

"I'm turning twenty-nine next month." She told him. "My youth is over."

"I'm turning thirty next week." He reminded her.

"God, we're getting old." She badgered. "And what do you plan on doing the last week of your twenties?" She probed sitting up tugging on his arms playfully. "You have to do something."

"I'm going to go to work like a regular thirty-year-old." He told her.

"That's boring." She huffed pulling him off the couch. "Maybe we should go dancing." She suggested spinning around.

He shook his head. "No thanks, I don't really feel like celebrating."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Guess I'm just getting too old for birthdays."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we at least do something just you and me?"

He tried to dispute her request before Bonnie interrupted.

"Come on I owe you."

"And what did you have in mind?" He asked afraid of what she might say.

"It's a surprise." She smirked.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He groaned pouting his lips.

"Damon Alexander Salvatore are you pouting?" She said grabbing ahold of his chin. "You're too old to be pouting like a baby."

"It's my birthday and I can pout if I want to." He sang.

"I can't wait to surprise you."

"Remember, just us, something small extremely small." He demanded.

"Alright." She stated crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Great."

"Great." She stated grinning from ear to ear.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, promise me." He commanded grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I promise to not make any promises." She winked.

"I hate you." He stated sarcastically.

"Aw D, I love you too." She said pulling him in for a hug. "It's going to be the best thirtieth birthday ever."

"Isn't it going to be my only thirtieth." He wondered absentmindedly caressing her back.

"Sure, it is wait until those grays start to come in." She joked. "I'm going to make your birthday unforgettable."

**This was a hard chapter for me to write so the flow is a little weird, so I apologize for that. I didn't just want to forcefully put them together after a breakup, but I wanted them to still act on their feelings and be more flirtatious and touchy. Which Bonnie is reciprocating even though she's no longer drunk, but do you guys think Bonnie remembers the kiss? Do you think Damon should be the one to make the next move or should it be Bonnie again? (When she's sober) Do you think it's too soon for them to try and see where their feelings take them since they're fresh off relationships?**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hope you guys like this chapter! I think it's my longest one yet. **_

_Open your door, there's a surprise waiting for you at your door._

…

_You're so demanding_

…

_Do it!_

Bonnie has spent the last week trying to plan a surprise birthday for Damon. Elena and Stefan were already planning to fly in for the weekend to celebrate, Bonnie was also able to get in contact with some of Damon's friends from work and old high school and college friends through social media and with the help of Stefan. She kept her promise about keeping it small, even though it isn't as small as he asked. She wanted to make sure Damon wouldn't get an ideas of a possible surprise party, so she decided to show up at his door unannounced in hopes of distracting him.

"Surprise." She loudly whispered the excitement growing on her face. She was holding a giant cupcake with a lit candle on top of it, quietly singing happy birthday trying not to wake his neighbors. "Make a wish." She told him.

He closed his eyes and made his wish, blowing out the candle. "Thank you." He smiled stepping aside to let her in.

"Happy birthday old man." She put the cupcake on the counter and threw herself on top of him squeezing him as hard as she could.

"Thanks B.B." He stated kissing her temple.

"You need to eat the cupcake in order for your wish to come true." She said passing him over the muffin sized cake.

"It's eight am." He chuckled.

"Exactly." She bustled. "I heard your metabolism goes to shit once you hit thirty so it's the beginning of the end."

"That makes me feel so much better." He groaned walking towards the kitchen. "If I share half the cupcake do I have less of a chance for my wish to come true?" He mocked knowing how much she loves sweets.

"Not if you're sharing the cupcake with the person who bought you the cupcake." She stated giving him a sly grin.

"Hm." He hummed suspiciously. "It sounds like you're making up your own rules."

"Haven't you read the birthday cupcake handbook?" She jeered.

"Can't say that I have." He told her cutting the cupcake in half. "What are you doing?" He wondered when she pulled off the bottom of the cupcake.

"Everyone knows the frosting is the best part and you always save the best for last." She explained. "Duh." She sang rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." He chuckled

"What time are you working til tonight?" She wondered looking over at him.

"Honestly, it all depends on how the night goes." He informed her taking a bite of his cupcake.

"Even on your birthday?" She complained. "Promise me you'll try and get out at a decent time."

"I don't know." He hummed.

"Please." She begged giving him her best pout. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight or maybe we can order in?" She told him. "I know how much you love take-out." She sang biting her lip nervously.

"Fine, I'll see if Kevin will be okay without me tonight." He stated giving in. "How does six sound?"

"Great." She stated smiling from ear to ear.

"I should probably head out." He said. "Get there as early as I can, since someone is making me skip out early." He stated playfully before stuffing his mouth with the rest of the cupcake.

"Oh whatever." She groaned grabbing her bag and following after him. "It's your thirtieth birthday and we're celebrating it, now stop complaining."

"I thought you're supposed to be nice to people on their birthday." Damon huffed grabbing his keys from counter and putting it in his pocket.

"This is me being nice." She teased pinching his cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you later B." He said locking the door behind him and pecking her on the cheek.

* * *

She knew Caroline was going to kill her for being late, but she got stuck and work and had to pick up a couple of things for the party. She was able to get a small venue in midtown close to Central Park with the help of Caroline and her ongoing magical connections. She ran into the building struggling to get the balloons through the door without popping them. "I'm here. I'm here." She announced breathlessly. "Was the cake delivered?"

"You're so lucky I love and missed you." Caroline threatened hugging her. "And yes, the cake is here." She answered leading her to the table which she already was neatly decorated.

"What would I do without you?" She sighed pulling her in for another hug. "Thank you Care, I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Of course." She squealed. "Any chance I have to see you guys, I'll always take it."

"So, how's everything?" Bonnie wondered excited to hear about what was going on in her friend's life. "How are you and Klaus?"

"Everything is great." She started as she grabbed the decorative plates from the shopping bags. "Work is great, my family is great my mom got a new boyfriend." She shared.

"No way." Bonnie gasped.

She nodded. "They're so great together. It's going to suck when I leave, but I'm glad she found someone before I move to Chicago, Klaus and I found an apartment really close to both of our jobs which is a great. We're really excited and so happy together he's everything I've ever wanted in a partner." She complimented.

"I'm so happy for you Care."

"Thanks Bon." She paused. "So, you and Damon have been getting close." Caroline commented as she finished setting up the balloon arch for the photobooth.

"Yeah, we have." She admitted shyly. "It's been really nice."

"Nice huh?" She sang leaning in close to Bonnie. "How nice are we talking." Caroline interrogated waggling her eyebrows.

"Not that nice." She giggled pushing her away. Caroline has always been the biggest supporter of her relationship with Damon, though she nearly killed him when she found out about the Katherine situation. She was almost just as heartbroken as Bonnie was when their relationship ended. Years later when they became friends again and Damon told Caroline the whole truth about his situation with Katherine, Caroline pushed for Damon to reach out to her, but he was unable to and Caroline knew it wasn't her place to tell Bonnie about what happened. It wasn't until after the high school reunion did Caroline confessed and apologized feeling completely guilty about it.

"Oh, come on single Damon, single Bonnie." Caroline whined stomping her feet like a child. "He's all tall, muscular, and hot, and you're this sexy goddess." She stated crossing her arms across her chest. "You're telling me old feelings haven't stirred up."

"Of course they have, but we're both newly single and it would be weird." She shrugged avoiding eye contact.

"Bonnie Bennett, what are you not telling me?" She hectored eyeing her best friend.

"I got really drunk last week and tried to have sex with Damon." She started, rambling nervously. "But he turned me down because he thinks I just wanted him because I was drunk, and he told me he wants to but only when I'm ready." Bonnie told her as she fidgeted with her fingers. "And he probably thinks I don't remember because I haven't mentioned anything."

Caroline went wide-eyed. "Bonnie freaking Bennett you haven't told anyone this have you?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to hook up with him? Or do you want more than hook up?" She questioned.

"It's like we're best friend again." She confessed with a sigh. "I don't want to just be friends with benefits with him."

"Then be with him." She quarreled.

"It's way too soon."

"You tried to have sex with him last week, it's obvious you both want to fuck each other." She stated crassly. "Just do it, you guys don't have to tell anyone until you guys are ready because it's no one's business." She added. Caroline knew a friends with benefits relationship would never work and they'd end up in a relationship, but she knew both Damon and Bonnie are very prideful because they both recently got out of relationships and neither of them would be the first one to make a serious move. She internally screamed. She just wanted them to live happily ever after already. Caroline knew she was probably going to have to deal with Bonnie and Damon's very obvious, but oblivious to them flirting for the rest of the night. She was thankful Elena was going to be there to observe it too maybe if Bonnie hears the truth from the both of them it would be easier for her to finally make a move on Damon.

"It just wouldn't look right; it would look like we left our relationships to be together." She groaned.

"Who cares." Caroline roared. "You guys are just avoiding the inevitable you, if you both like spending time together just be together."

She shrugged as much as she wanted to take Caroline's advice and give in, she couldn't get out of her head about it. As easy as it was for them to fall back in to being friends, an actual relationship is more complicated than that. "It's just so complicated."

"You're the one making it complicated." Caroline huffed taking her friend by the hand. "You don't have to force anything but promise me you'll try and just go with whatever happens as long as you both feel comfortable."

"Okay." She promised.

Caroline and Bonnie were able to have the venue decorated within the hour, the decorations were simple gold and black with a huge banner that read Happy 30th Damon right behind the cake table. They even were able to make space for a small dance floor and topped it off with some party lights. "It looks perfect." Caroline sang jumping in excitement.

"I should probably head out to go get him, I promised him I'd meet him at six." She explained putting on her coat. "Thank you for everything, I'll see you in about an hour."

* * *

By the time, Bonnie got off at her stop she regretted not bringing in extra pair of shoes to change into. She's lived in the city for a decade and she thought she'd know better than to walk around in six-inch heels, but she was just grateful there was no snow on the ground to make matters worse. The restaurant was only a few blocks down from the stop, she rushed down the streets as fast as she could in hopes she'd make it right on time. It's become a frequent custom to meet up with Damon at his job, so most of the employees knew who she was when she arrived. They all welcomed her and informed her Damon was most likely in the kitchen helping run out food.

"Hey Kevin." Bonnie stated when she bumped into Damon's business partner. "Busy night tonight?" She wondered.

"Not too bad." He told her.

"You promised you'd be there tonight, right?"

"As soon as I get off." He swore.

"Do you think he has any idea we're surprising him tonight?" She asked worriedly, looking around to make sure he wasn't nearby.

"Don't worry he's in the kitchen, and he has no idea." Kevin fortified. "He's just been talking about how you guys are planning to get some takeout and spend the rest of the night together."

"Oh, thank god." Relief filling her.

"Come on let's get him out of here." He stated leading her to the kitchen.

She stood by the door quietly observing him, as he swiftly prepared plates of food. He seemed so content she almost felt bad interrupting him. She could see the passion in his eyes, enjoying every second of his job. She stayed there a couple more minutes watching him as he finished his task.

"I wonder if that beautiful lady standing by the door is waiting for me?" One of the chefs teased elbowing Damon.

"Sorry Jon, but she's actually waiting for me." He declared taking off his apron before going to the sink to wash his hands earning his goodbyes and happy birthday before leaving the kitchen with Bonnie.

"How's your birthday been so far?"

"Great, now that you're here." He beamed draping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad we get to spend some time together tonight." She told him wrapping an arm around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. "Yeah me too, just being with you has made this birthday better." He stated causing Bonnie to blush.

"Thanks for agreeing to spend it with me." She told him clutching his waist.

"So where is this amazing takeout place you can't stop talking about?" He asked as they walked down the street.

"It's in midtown, near central park." She answered. "I promise it's going to be the best takeout you've ever had."

"And if it isn't?" He teased.

"It will be." She scorned. "Come on we have to take the Q train."

"Shit the train is there." He gripped onto her hand tightly and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Here take my card." She told him passing him over her metrocard and rushing through the turnstiles squeezing themselves into a packed train.

He gripped on to the railing and wrapping an arm around her waist securing she wouldn't lose her balance when the train jerked forward. "Are you okay?"

She leaned in close to him and nodded. "I'm fine." She admitted as the train rushed through stops.

"Good." He smirked.

For most of the train ride they were quiet, just making funny faces at each other causing each other to laugh. Damon muffling his laughter on Bonnie's shoulder anytime it would get too loud. "Ow you scratched me with your beard." She giggled.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"But I still meant what I said when I said, you do look good with a beard." She stated gently taking ahold of his chin.

"Thanks." He said surprised Bonnie remembered saying she liked his beard when she was really drunk. "I'll keep it just for you." He winked.

"You guys are really cute together." A woman who was standing next to them commented as the train halted at a stop.

Bonnie gave the woman a shy smile.

"Thanks." Damon told her. "She carries most of the weight in the cuteness department."

"Shut up." She playfully smacked him on the chest, wishing the woman a goodnight and getting off the train.

"You here that?" He announced bumping her on the shoulder. "We're really cute together."

"You're so stupid." She laughed shoving him away. "The restaurant is just a five-minute walk." She informed him as they walked down the lit-up streets, swishing through the crosswalks.

"Hey B?" He called taking ahold of her hand.

"Hm." She hummed.

"Thanks for tonight." He told her. "I think thirty is going to be a good year."

"I think so too." She told him when they arrived at the venue.

"This doesn't look like a takeout place." He observed there was no signs, it just looked like a regular business building.

"The building has a bunch of random floors." She lied in hopes that he wouldn't get suspicious. "There's small little offices a bunch of little restaurants inside."

"How did you find this place?"

"A friend from work." She answered. Bonnie knew once they arrived at the venue Damon was going to start asking a bunch of questions so she prepared herself as much as she could. "Did you not want takeout, did want to go somewhere else?" She asked deflecting his questions in hopes he'd stop asking them.

"No, take out sounds great." He told her. "I just didn't think a small restaurant would be a huge business building."

"It's New York." She told him as they got in the elevator. "There's little secret restaurants everywhere."

"You're right about that." He said as they got off the elevator to find an empty hallway.

"It's the door at the end of the hall." She told him. "You can go ahead I just missed a call from work, I'll be right behind you." She said pretending to make a call.

"Surprise." Everyone shouted when he walked through the door.

"No way." He chuckled, when he saw a lot of friends and family from back home.

"You didn't think I'd miss my baby's thirtieth birthday." Lily stated embracing him.

"Hi mom." He grinned kissing her on the cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too sweet boy." She grinned caressing his cheek.

"Happy birthday brother." Stefan celebrated incasing him into a huge bear hug.

"You lied to me." Damon stated cheerfully reminding his brother he told him that he couldn't make it for his birthday weekend.

"Of course, we did." Elena giggled jumping into their hug. "How else could we surprise you?"

"I love you guys."

Bonnie silently made her way inside, watching him as he made his rounds greeting all his friends and family. Bonnie recognize some of the faces like Matt and Tyler who were Damon's best friends in high school, a few of his friends from college she vaguely remembers and few of his friends that work at the restaurant with him, though they were still waiting on a few. He hugged every single guest, his smile never faded as he went from person to person.

"He's so happy." Lily celebrated cuddling Bonnie. "Thank you for doing this for him, everything looks beautiful."

"He deserves it." She added. "I don't know how I would have made it through the past couple months without him."

"You know he loves you and will always be there." Lily heartened caressing her hand with her thumb. "Our whole family loves you, anytime you need us don't hesitate."

"I love you guys so much." She heartened. "I'm happy we're in each other's lives again."

"Me too, sweetie." She said kissing her on her forehead. "Now go enjoy your night and catch up with your friends." She commanded leading her towards Elena and Caroline who were fulling their plates with appetizers.

"Hey B." Elena acknowledged offering Bonnie a quiche. "Want one."

"No thanks." Bonnie responded just when her stomach growled.

"It sounds like you do?" Elena told her preparing her a small plate. "When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning, when I had half a cupcake." She admitted accepting the plate, she didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the food in front of her.

"Bon." Caroline scolded adding extra food to her plate.

"I'm not going to eat all this." She giggled taking a bite of a tiny sandwich. "Don't forget the take-out is coming soon." She told them politely covering her mouth.

"Fine, but at least finish eating the sandwich." Caroline demanded.

"Okay."

"You look really hot by the way." Elena stated observing Bonnie. Since the last time she saw her Bonnie her long hair was now cut just below her shoulders, and her black was now dyed light brown with caramel highlights. She wore a long sleeve emerald green form fitting wrap dress, that reached just above her knees, with a pair of black heels. "Like really hot." She emphasized taking Bonnie by the hand and spinning her. "You're glowing, do you have something to tell us?" She asked playfully.

She giggled. "I'm just happy." She admitted with a grin. "I haven't been this happy in a while."

"I think we know why." Caroline added subtlety eyeing Damon causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"We're just friends." She told them.

"Friends that want to bang each other and are totally in love." Caroline loudly whispered so only they could hear. "You should totally tell Elena what you told me."

"God Care, you couldn't have at least waited until after the party." She huffed running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Elena squealed happily.

"Nothing really." She started. "I got really drunk last week and tried to have sex with Damon."

"Tried?"

"He turned me down." She confessed telling her the rest of the story, Elena's excitement never fading away from her face.

"So, you're telling me you want to be with him, and he wants to be with you and you two are not doing anything about it?" Elena analyzed crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's not that simple." Bonnie preserved trying to explain her feelings as best as she could.

"All I'm hearing are excuses Bon." Elena told her. "You guys love each other and I'm not saying you should jump into things right away, but have some fun stop being so afraid you guys aren't the same kids you were ten years ago." She advised.

"You and Caroline are the worst." She grumbled.

Elena smirked knowing she and Caroline are finally getting into her head. "Are we the worst because you know it's the truth or-"

"Okay, fine you guys are right." Bonnie grumbled giving in, even though she still feels like it's a little too soon for her to even try move on, Damon made her happy and she needed to stop avoiding her feelings for him.

"Like we both said don't jump or force anything, just go with it." Caroline recommended resting her hands on Bonnie's shoulders hoping they weren't not psyching her out. "Plus, you look really hot, don't waste it."

"Look he's by himself go talk to him." Elena demanded pulling Caroline off of her and pushing her towards Damon who was heading to the hall by the bathrooms.

"Her ass looks great in that dress." Caroline told Elena loudly enough for Bonnie to hear.

As much as she loved her friends for pushing her to go for it, she couldn't help but feel like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. "Are you having a good birthday?" Bonnie asked him when she finally caught up to him.

"The best birthday." He announced kissing her on the cheek. "You look stunning by the way." He whispered in her ear pulling her towards the quiet the hall.

She could hear the sound of her heartbeat loudly thumping in her ears. "Thank you." She mumbled knowing she was already overthinking everything between them.

He took her by the waist and pulled her in front of him. "Thank you for this." He buzzed in her ear his lips brushing against her cheek.

She tried to slow her breathing, in order to relax. Just go with it don't rush it, don't push it just go with it, remembering what her friends told her just minutes before. "You're welcome." She hummed not meeting his gaze.

"How the hell did you get all these people here, without me knowing?" He questioned amazed on how quickly she put everything together.

"With the help of Caroline, Elena and Stefan." She confessed. "I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own."

"I love you guys for it." He stated lifting her chin. "You owe me a dance you know."

"Okay."

"Is everything alright?" He questioned noticing her quiet demeanor.

"Yeah everything is great." She told him putting a smile on her face.

"I'm going to the head to the bathroom, but once I come out you owe me that dance." He claimed before shuffling past her.

She decided to do the same grateful to find a completely empty bathroom. "You know you're making yourself go crazy." She stated looking at herself in the mirror. "It's Damon for god sakes he knows basically everything about you, stop acting so weird he'll figure it out and you'll push him away." She said trying to give herself a horrible pep talk. "You got this." She breathed before someone came in to use the bathroom.

"Well if it isn't Bonnie Bennett." Katherine announced strutting to the sink next to her.

"Hey Katherine." She gritted through her teeth, knowing they probably weren't going to have the best encounter.

"Heard you got engaged to that British guy." Remorselessly jabbing at Bonnie. "I'm guessing it didn't work out, since you're not wearing a ring, and Damon was eye-fucking you in the hallway."

Bonnie scoffed walking away from the sink to dry her hands. "Fuck you Katherine."

"What?" She shrugged cunningly standing by the door, so Bonnie was unable to leave the bathroom. "So, have you…you know?" Katherine whistled knowing it would irritate her. "He's great in bed, probably better than you remember."

"Who invited you here?" Bonnie wondered annoyed.

"I invited myself." She stated vaguely.

She didn't want to give Katherine the time of day, but she knew the only way she could get rid of her was with playing along with her little game. "I should have guessed, always inviting yourself to places you're not welcomed."

"One of my many special talents." She retorted. "Damon also knows a few of my other very special talents."

Bonnie grimaced, knowing that Katherine was trying to get under her skin, but she refused to let her. "Katherine, I truly don't have the energy to fight with you, we're not in high school anymore."

"I can tell." She instigated places her hands on her hips. "High school Bonnie was more fun to pick on, I use to get more of a reaction from her." She frowned.

She sighed shaking her head. "I've moved on Katherine, maybe you should too."

"Oh, trust me I have." She answered. "I just want to make sure you're not wasting Damon's time like you did with that British guy."

"Damon and I aren't any of your business." Bonnie told her annoyed, that Katherine thought she had any input on their relationship.

Katherine hated that Damon would never be hers, but she loved him too much to see him miserable. "Just make sure you make him happy; all he wants is to be with you." Katherine stated moving aside.

"If I can just stop overthinking, maybe I could." She muttered under her breath.

"He loves you." Katherine insured. "What's there to overthink?"

"Everything." She whispered burying her face in her hands. "Why am I even talking to you?" She stated coming the realization and rushing out the bathroom.

"He loves you Bonnie, he always has." Katherine shot out following behind her. "He hated himself for it everything, even when we got together, he never forgave himself."

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned.

"Because you love him too." She said. "And you're only avoiding him, because you don't want to get hurt."

"You don't know anything." Bonnie expressed irritably wiping her tears away.

"Your emotions, say different." She stated. "He's not going to hurt you again; he loves you too much."

"Kat-"

"Just make each other happy, it's not hard as you think." She instructed before walking past her.

Damon just watched as Bonnie hurried over to her friends, not long after Katherine came from the same direction. He could tell she was upset; he wasn't sure if he should go after her or let her talk it over with her friends. He glanced over towards Katherine who was shamelessly flirting with one of the bartenders from the restaurant, before his gaze fell back to Bonnie coming to the conclusion that he was better off letting her talk it over with her friends.

"So, you and Bonnie again?" Tyler stated getting Damon out of his trance.

"What?" He questioned keeping his eye on Bonnie.

"You and Bonnie, together again you guys look really happy together." He added.

"We're just friends." He mumbled not fully paying attention to the conversation.

"Please." Tyler stated rolling his eyes. "You guys have been all over each other."

"No, we haven't." He rejected.

"I saw you guys alone in the hallway." He said. "And you can't keep your eyes off her, man you're whipped."

"Shut up." He asserted before going over to the bar to grab a drink.

He was nursing his bourbon for a while, before he was met by Katherine who offered him a shot. "Happy birthday handsome." She stated sliding the glass over to him.

He quickly downed the drink before he even acknowledging her. "Thanks." He muttered.

"Don't worry, I haven't ruined your birthday." She sneered bumping her shoulders with his. "I think I actually made Bennett grow some balls."

"What are you talking about?" He stated unfazed.

"I gave her some advice, and I assured her I want nothing to you do with you anymore." She proclaimed with a wink.

"Appreciated." He chuckled.

She passed him over another shot before drinking hers. "Happy Birthday Damon, I hope all your wishes come true and you live a lifetime of happiness." She told him kissing him on the cheek before swaggering off to the man she was flirting with. Damon just sat there for a couple more minutes before he finally got the courage to approach Bonnie. He knew being around Katherine made Bonnie uneasy and doubt their relationship, but Damon wanted to reassure Bonnie she was the only one he planned to be with if he ever got that chance again.

"Hey B." Damon stated surprising Bonnie when he took her by the hand. "Remember that dance you owe me." He grinned wrapping an arm around her waist, she could tell whatever he just drank gave him some courage. She wished she had the same liquid courage he did, but after her run in with Katherine her talk with Caroline and Elena and her drunken mess from last week, she figured alcohol wouldn't be the best option.

"You seem really happy." She smirked resting her hand on his shoulder.

"The happiest." He slurred kissing her cheek. "You make me happy."

"You make me happy too." She told him nestling into him.

"You're amazing you know, that right?" He professed lifting her chin so his face was inches from her.

"I've heard a couple of rumors." She joked making him chuckle.

"I love you B." He told her swaying her around.

"I love you too."

"I'm having the most amazing birthday because of you." He murmured in her ear.

"I'm happy your happy." She commented massaging his back. "You deserve it."

He kissed her forehead. "You're everything to me BB, it's always been you."

"It's always been you, for me too." She grinned embracing him. "But let's finish this conversation when it's just you and I, and both of us are fully sober." She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Deal." He grinned. "I love you B."

"I love you too, happy birthday." She told him resting her head on his chest as they dance around the room.

_**So they finally admitted their feelings to each other, don't worry Damon is just a little tipsy so he'll remember his birthday and everything that happened between them. Let me know what you guys think, are they moving too fast? Should they go for it? Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Honestly seeing all your reviews and thoughts make my day! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the wait, I had this chapter written for a while but I wanted to fix the flow hope you guys like it. **_

"Wake up." Elena grumbled shaking Bonnie out of her sleep.

"Elena it's nine am on a Sunday, why are you waking me up." She complained rolling over and covering her head with the pillow.

"Because." She started. "Caroline has been meditating very loudly in your living room, and now she's using the very loud blender." She informed her taking away the pillow. "So, if I have to be up you have to be up."

"Fine." She huffed sitting up on the bed. "She probably making some green juice or something." She added know Caroline was on a recent health kick.

"You don't think she's going to make us exercise with her, do you?" Elena pouted; she didn't feel like exercising especially since this was first time in months, she has been able to sleep past six in the morning.

"One-thousand percent." She giggled unwrapping her hair placing the bobby pins on the beside table. "I'm going to hide in the bathroom."

"You're not leaving me alone with her she has too much ener-"

"Morning." Caroline announced barging into Bonnie's room. "I made you guys some green juice." Shoving the juices in their hand.

"What's even in here?" Elena wondered.

"That's none of your business." She blustered knowing they wouldn't drink it if they knew.

"I don't want to drink-"

"So, you and Damon, looked pretty cozy at the party last night." Caroline interjected glaring at Bonnie hoping to get some answers. "Yeah, he's coming over tonight so we can talk."

"Talk about what?" Elena sang jeeringly, nudging her on the shoulder.

"About possibly being in a relationship again." She admitted shyly.

"Oh my god, finally." Caroline yelled taking a seat on the bed.

"Nothing is official Care." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"Oh please." Elena added. "You guys have been inseparable, and by tonight you guys are-"

"Going to fuck each other's brains out." Caroline said crudely making Elena burst into laughter.

"Caroline." Bonnie shrieked.

"Oh please, don't be modest." She snorted sipping her green juice. "The things you and Damon use to do back then I can only imagine what you two would do to each other now."

Bonnie just buried her face in her hands embarrassedly, she knew telling Elena and Caroline details of her relationship would eventually bite her in the ass. "We're just going to talk."

"You and Damon have talked enough, just go for it." Elena demanded.

"I know, we just have to figure out how." Bonnie stated apprehensively knowing mostly she has been avoiding moving towards the next step in their relationship. Bonnie spent the next couple of hours getting as much advice as she can from Elena and Caroline, before she had to drop them off at the airport and though they basically gave her the same they've given her for the past couple weeks her anxiety hasn't subsided. Once she got back home, she decided to take a long warm bath filling the tub with eucalyptus salts ahead of washing her hair. She quickly checked the time franticly combing through knowing Damon would be there any minute. She put on a pair of matching blush pink sweats, that were very casual but still cute slipping into her house shoes just as the doorbell rang.

"Coming." She called drying her hair as she walked towards the door.

"Hey B." He greeted giving her the same side smile she fell in love with over a decade ago.

"Hey D." She mumbled biting her lip. "Come in."

"Did you just get out of the shower?" He asked when he noticed her curly hair dripping on the towel the rested around her shoulders.

"You got in the middle of wash day." She giggled walking back to her room. "I'm almost done just need to finish braiding it." She told him taking a seat in front of vanity.

"You look beautiful." He complimented watching contently as she threaded her finger through her hair.

"Thank you." She told him catching his gaze through the reflection as she continued braiding. She knew she was better off with two simple braids; she didn't want to keep him waiting they've waited long enough. "Okay." She hummed turning around to face him when she was done.

"So…" He started taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"So." She repeated.

He chuckled trying to suppress the awkwardness in the air. "We need to stop avoiding this, like we're high school teenagers."

"Thank god we're no longer that." She stated laughing timidly.

The reason they ended in the first place was because of Damon, so he figured it'd be best if he were the one to start. "Listen Bon, I love you." Damon stated taking a hold of her hand. "It might even sound crazy, saying that to someone who I haven't dated in ten years, but I do I always have." He expounded. "How could I fuck up a relationship with someone I couldn't picture being without?" He questioned. "I truly don't know, but I'm not that guy anymore, and I plan on showing you that."

"D." She whispered.

"I know you're scared B." He gently brushed his thumb against her cheek and stared into her eyes. "I'm fucking scared too." He panted. "Scared that somehow, no matter how hard I try I will fuck up my second chance with you." His voice cracked his chest was tight cause he knew what he could lose if he hurt her again.

She wiped the tears as they slid down his face. "Don't fuck up." She joked in hopes to lighten the mood making him chuckle. "We're no longer kids." She told him. "We just need to take things as they come and communicate."

"Always." He nodded. "So, Bonnie Bennett." He paused.

"So, Damon Salvatore." She echoed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He beamed. "Again?"

"I'd love too." She agreed before kissing him.

Damon was elated standing up and embracing her. "And just before Valentine's day too." He smirked.

"Who said I'd be your valentine?" She joked.

"A whole decade later and you're still playing hard to get." He chuckled. "I really worked hard for you to give me chance, the first and second time." He smirked pulling her onto his lap.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid-"

"I'll never stop working hard to be with you." He grinned swathing her body against his. "You're worth it, you've always been." He susurrated against her ear.

"Good save." She giggled getting up from his lap.

He quickly grabbed her hand stopping her in her tracks. He wanted this moment with Bonnie to be a celebration. They were finally in a relationship fully and openly and he wanted this moment to be one he'd never forget. He wanted to make this something she'd also never forget, and she knew exactly how. "Dance with me." He insisted enfolding her waist.

"There's no music." She communicated still surrendering beside him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and played a song he decided was their song the first official time they confessed their love for each other. "We do now." He told her as Sure Thing by Miguel played.

She swayed to the music singing along, remembering every word. "This love is a sure thing." She hummed closing her eyes when he rested his chin on the top of her head. They danced peacefully until the song ended. "I can stay like this forever."

"Me too." He agreed peppering her temple with kisses, before he was interrupted by an influx of text messages. "It's Kevin, someone called out and he's swamped." He informed her disappointed.

"It's okay." She frowned rubbing his back. "I knew I was going to have to share you with Kevin." She joked.

He sneered. "Are you jealous?"

"Just a bit." She confessed through laughter. As much as she wished they could just spend time together Damon had a job to do, and she knew that. She just hoped her past insecurities with Enzo won't ruin what she is trying to have with Damon.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He swore pulling her in for a kiss before rushing out the door.

Bonnie tried her best to not let her mood blemish; she and Damon were finally together she should be happy she thought to herself. She wasn't unhappy, she's glad they finally took the steps to be together she just yearned history wasn't repeating itself. She threw herself on the couch to wallow in her sorrow before receiving a text that eased her grief.

_Damon: Sorry for running out tonight, but I promise to make it up to you. You're going to see my face so much you're going to want to get rid of me. _

_Bonnie: I would never want to get rid of you._

_Damon: Tell that to eighteen-year old Bonnie._

_Bonnie: I hate you._

_Damon: 😏_

_…_

_See you soon B ️_

_Bonnie: See you soon 💖_

* * *

By the time Monday morning came around, Bonnie was drowning in work. From editing, to writing and reading article after article. She didn't even realize them time, until she heard a knock on her office door notifying her, she has a guest waiting for her at the elevators.

"Who?" She asked as she checked the schedule for any possible meetings.

She woman shrugged. "I think his name was David, and he's really cute." She told her. "Hey, if you don't take the meeting I will."  
"Send him in." She welcomed obliviously.

"In the mood for a lunch date?" A familiar voice asked as he swung the bag full of food back and forth in his hand.

"Damon." She stated in shock. "What are you doing here?" She wondered unmoving.

"I thought you would have liked a lunch date." He stammered seeing as she was indifferent to his gesture. "I'm sorry, do you work through your lunch? Are you not a visitor at work type of person?" He questioned nervously hoping he wasn't intruding.

She could tell he felt unwanted and that wasn't the message she was trying to send. "No D." She quickly stood up from her desk embracing him. "I'm glad you're here, I love that you're here." She fortified. "Guess I'm just not use to all this attention."

"Well get used to it." He demanded gently gripping her chin. "I told you, I was going to make it up to you."

"Thank you for coming." She emitted. "So, what are we having for lunch?" She asked trying to peek inside the bag.

He placed the bag on her desk enthusiastically taking each container of food out and showing it off like a promotional model. "We have some Waldorf salads for lunch, made by the best in house chef." He praised. "Yours truly." He winked.

"Yum." She droned grabbing the container from his hands.

For the next hour they tried to catch up and talk about their work days, but were interrupted by a lot of Bonnie's coworkers that stopped by and gawk through glass door to see who the mysterious man she was spending her lunch with. Bonnie was never the type to have guest for lunch she'd spent most of her lunches working. The few coworkers that knew of her broken engagement would pass by and give Bonnie a thumbs up of encouragement. Once the interruptions slowed down, they talked about how they were going to tell their friends and family that they're back together. Bonnie and Damon knew their family and friends would be supportive but they both weren't looking forward to the I told you so's.

"Grams probably already knew before anyone." She told him. "But I've been telling my mom for the longest, that we're just friends and nothing is going on between us and that nothing was going to happen." She buried her face in her hands embarrassed. "I should have known."

"Should have known what?" He pestered leaning in close. "That you couldn't resist my Salvatore charm." He winked. "Again."

"Charm?" She teased brushing the strands of hair behind his ear. "What charm? It was those hypnotizing blue eyes." She said. "They compelled me to get back with you."

"It was your perfect lips for me." He flirted leaning in for a kiss and hesitating. "Is it okay if I kiss you at your job?"

"Yes." She snickered giving him a peck on the lips. "Just not how I want to."

"And how do you want to kiss me?" He seduced caressing her face.

"Maybe I can show you later?" She simpered.

"We should just ditch our jobs, and just go to my place." He insinuated half-jokingly pulling her chair close to his.

"I wish." She craved, desiring she could just give in go home with him.

He checked the time noticing they only had a few minutes before she had to get back to work. He sighed wanting to spend more time with Bonnie. "You're all I think about." He told her taking ahold of her hands. "I was so out of it at work last night, Kevin almost killed me."

"Damon, you shouldn't be distracted at work." She reprimanded.

"It was my night off, and I was supposed to spend it with you how could I not be distracted." He commented.

"Like your distracting me right now?" She murmured staring down at his hands that fell from her hands to her lap.

"You think I'm distracting." He crooned.

"Very." She declared pulling away from him.

"It's good to know I still have the effect on you." He stated smugly eyeing her up and down.

She shivered checking the time on her laptop. "Andrew is going to kill you if you're late." She commented in hopes he would stop staring at her.

"He owes me one." He told her. "A few minutes won't kill him."

"Well I appreciate you spending your lunch with me today." She told him placing her leftover food in the mini fridge.

"There is no one else I rather spend it with." He professed walking towards and closing the space between them.

She crossed her hands alongside his middle and stared up at him. "I had the best time."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." He declared. "I see a lot of good times in our future B.B."

_**Bamon has officially set off, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to hear what you think and what you think Bonnie's and Damon's future might look like. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
